Gravitation: Revolution
by Neko Tenshi Miyoko
Summary: Sarai, Kiyuri, & Taiko are an amateur rock band looking for stardom. When a cafe gig is seen by Tohma Seguchi, They are given the opportunity of a lifetime! ShuXYu and RyuichiXOC
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is NTM speaking! I feel like writing a new story! This is my first Gravitation fanfiction, and I hope you like it. This is a Ryuichi x OC fic with some ShuYu in it, so no flames about it! Or else I'll bring out my Kawaii Hammer!

Original Characters:

Name: Sarai Mitsumoko/ Ahiru Surimata

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair: Pink Shoulder-length hair tucked under an orange cap/ Tied into two buns on stage

Eyes: Ice Blue

Band: One Desire- Vocalist and Songwriter

Bio: Sarai dreams of one thing: Super Stardom! She wishes to become a rock star and have a awesome rock band like Bad Luck. She used to live in Kyoto with her best friend Atsushi Iwakura, until a horrible accident took his life. She left with her two friends Kiyuri and Tai for Tokyo to realize her dream. They now play amateur gigs at cafes and at the mall, waiting for a big break.

Unknown Fact: The orange cap was given to her by Atsushi as a birthday present. She gets extremely upset if she loses it.

Name: Kiyuri Kanemoto

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair: Lavender Hair tied up into two high ponytails

Eyes: Forest Green

Band: One Desire- Keyboardist and Arranger

Bio: Kiyuri is one of Sarai's closest friends. A talented pianist, she can create melodies to match Sarai's lyrics. She's incredibly hyperactive, and loves to meet celebrities. Kiyuri is always optimistic, and believes that one day they'll be famous! She thinks of Taiko as a big sister, and affectionately calls her "Tai-Tai"

Unknown Fact: Kiyuri gives nicknames to anyone she meets, except she can't think of one for Sarai.

Name: Taiko Hidorikawa

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark Turquoise Hair tied up in a long braid

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Band: One Desire- Guitarist

Bio: Taiko is a rebel, and one of Sarai's closest friends. She loves to rock out with her guitar and play with the band. Unfortunately, she has a GIANT attitude and can be hard to work with. Her awesome guitar skills make up for the attitude. Since she is the oldest, she sometimes has to take care of the others, which she detests the most. But in the end, she can be a reliable friend.

Unknown Fact: Taiko carries with her a silver guitar pick which she will only use to play her guitar. Kiyuri says it's her "Lucky Guitar Pick."

Okay, now that THAT's taken care of…Time to begin the story! Next up is the first track!

Track 1- One Desire


	2. Track 1One Desire

NTM: Hi hi! NTM here! Shu-chan's here to do the disclaimer!

Shuichi: But I don't wanna…whines

NTM: I'll give you Pocky…

Shuichi: POCKY! GIMME! grabs for the Pocky

NTM: Ah ah ah…no Pocky unless you do the disclaimer…

Shuichi: pouts Yuuuuuuki!

Yuki: I'm not getting involved…

Shuichi: Wah! You're so mean!

NTM: Disclaimer!

Shuichi: Okay, Miyoko doesn't own Gravitation…now can I have Pocky?

NTM: tosses Pocky Fine…

Shuichi: Yay! Pocky! leaps onto it

Yuki and NTM : sweatdrop

NTM: Let's get going!

Track 1- One Desire

_Bad Luck is preparing for a new worldwide tour to promote their album "Revolution."_

_After performing as an opening band for Nittle Grasper one year ago, the J-rock threesome is hitting the road on tour. Rumor has it the president of NG records, Tohma Seguchi, is searching for a new band to open for them. He is searching Tokyo for a new band…_

"KYAAAAAAAAH! I'M LATE!"

A girl ran down the streets of Tokyo, pink hair poking out of an orange cap.

"Man! I can't believe I overslept today! Taiko's going to kill me!"

She kept running down the street, leaping over benches and plants.

"I have to get to the café!"

She ran through the park, and jumped over a bench where an old man was sitting on.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you little whippersnapper!" he said.

"Gomen-nasai!" she said.

She ran out of the park and into the street.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man!" she said. "I'm so dead if I don't hurry up!"

"Look out!"

"Huh?"

A giant truck appeared out of nowhere, heading straight for her.

"Oh no…"

She froze at that spot, eyes filled with terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She closed her eyes and screamed, waiting for the worst.

"Hey! Look out!"

She felt someone grab her and carrying her out of the way. They both fell onto the sidewalk, and her hat flew off her head, her hair tumbling down. She opened her eyes and stared into a pair of black eyes.

"KYAAAAH!"

She screamed and scooted away. As she backed up, she began to notice that the eyes belonged to a pink bunny with a red bowtie.

"A bunny rabbit?" she said.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

She looked behind the bunny to see a boy with greenish-brown hair tucked under a blue baseball cap laughing uncontrollably. He smiled at the girl and opened his eyes.

"Yay! Look Kumagoro!" he said to the bunny. "We saved the girl! We're heroes! YAY!"

The girl grumbled and placed a hand on top of her head to adjust her cap. But, all she felt was her hair. She realized this and began to search all around her.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

The girl looked up at the smiling boy, and sighed.

"I'm looking for my cap…" she said.

"Cap?"

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny bottlecap.

"Here's your cap!" he said with another cheesy smile.

The girl sighed.

"I don't mean a bottlecap, I mean a hat…"

"Oh! A hat! I've got hats! Lots of hats!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beret.

"Is this it?" he asked.

The girl shook her head.

"Okay! I've still got more hats!"

He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a straw hat.

"How about this one?" he asked.

The girl shook her head again, a little annoyed.

"That's okay!" he said. "I've got a lot more hats!"

He pulled out a sombrero.

"How about this?"

He pulled out a cowboy hat.

"Or maybe this one?"

He pulled out a beanie.

"Maybe this one is yours!"

He began pulling out more hats from his pockets.

"How about this? Or this? Or this? Or this?"

The girl had just about had it with this clown. She was late, and Taiko was going to kill her if she missed the gig.

"No…No…NO!" she screamed. "It's not any of those hats!"

She then grabbed the blue baseball cap off his head and held it in front of him.

"It's a hat that looks like this! Except it's orange! It my ca…"

She stopped and stared at the boy. His greenish-brown hair began to sway in the breeze, her eyes affixed on his eyes. She turned pink and began to blush.

_Man…this boy is cute…_she thought.

The boy began to suddenly advance toward her.

"Hey…Wh-what are you doing?"

The girl began to turn red, as the boy's hand began moving toward her backside.

"Hey! Don't touch me there!"

She punched him hard in the face, knocking him out. She leaped up suddenly and brushed herself off.

"Sick Pervert! HENTAI!"

She turned around to leave, and spied her orange cap.

"My hat!"

She picked it up from behind her and placed it on her head.

"It was behind me all along!" she said, smiling.

She noticed her watch, and screamed.

"KYAAAAH! I'm late! I've got to hurry!"

She took off running again, leaving the boy with the bunny passed out, eyes swirling.

Atsuru Café

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

A girl with hair tied into a low braid was pacing back and forth, getting angrier and angrier with every step.

"GOD DAMN IT! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO! WHERE IS SHE!"

Another girl with hair in two ponytails was sitting on the ground, sipping a soda and watching the older girl.

"Tai-Tai…" she said. "…You're overreacting. Sarai will be here soon…"

The older girl adjusted her sunglasses.

"Kiyuri…" she said. "How many times have I told you not to call me that…my name's Taiko."

Kiyuri smiled and sipped her soda.

"But I like calling you Tai-Tai…" she said.

Taiko sighed.

"Where is Sarai?" she said.

"HERE I COME!"

The two girls spotted a familiar person running towards them. She leaped into the air and smiled.

"YATTAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed.

She landed in front of them, smiling.

"Hey Kiyuri! Hey Taiko! What's up?"

Taiko grabbed Sarai by her shirt.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO SARAI! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME AND KIYURI A HEART ATTACK! WE THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SHOW UP! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN GOD DAMN IT!"

Sarai bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry Taiko…Gomen-nasai…"

Taiko smirked and ruffled Sarai's cap.

"At least you came…"

Kiyuri stood up and smiled.

"Come on!" she said. "We've got a gig to perform!"

The three of them entered the café.

"We're here!" said Sarai.

"About time!"

The owner began walking towards them, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"You supposed to be here hour ago!" he said. "Why you late?"

"It's a long story…" said Taiko.

"No time for stories! Customers getting restless! Go play now!"

"Okay okay…" said Sarai. "We're going…"

The three of them ran up onstage.

"Okay…" said Taiko. "We've only got a few minutes to set up…"

Kiyuri began tuning up her keyboard.

"Luckily, me and Tai-Tai set up before you got here!" she said.

Taiko began strumming on her guitar.

"Yeah…We planned ahead…"

Sarai took off her orange backpack and unzipped it. Inside it was a microphone and cord. She hooked up the cord to a speaker, and placed the mike in the stand.

"Check…Check…Testing one-two-three…"

Kiyuri covered her ears from the feedback.

"AIEEE! Sarai…turn it down!"

"Sorry!"

She adjusted the volume until the feedback vanished.

"Much better!"

She cleared her throat.

"Hello Atsuru Café! Are you ready to rock? We're known as One Desire! Kiyuri Kanemoto is on the keyboard, Taiko Hidorikawa is on guitar, and I'm Sarai Mitsumoko! We're here to give you some sweet ear candy to listen to! This is one of our own songs…It's called 'Shining Star' and we hope you like it! Give us a beat Kiyu!"

Kiyu began to play the keyboard.

"Taiko! Rock and Roll!"

Taiko began playing her guitar.

(Begin Song- I don't know Japanese so it's in English)

_Hey Hey!_

_When I was just a girl_

_I made a wish_

_On the first star I saw in the sky_

_I dreamed of being famous_

_I picked up my microphone_

_And I sang_

_That's when I knew_

_This was for me_

_I then found out_

_My Destiny_

_I wanna be a Shining Star_

_I wanna rock on the big stage_

_I wanna sing my heart out_

_And be known all over the world_

_I wanna be number one_

_Show the world what I'm made of_

_No one can stop me_

_It's my Destiny_

_Shining star_

_Hey Hey!_

_So my friends and I_

_We made up a band_

_We bought some instruments_

_And we began to play_

_At first, we weren't that good_

_But with a lot of practice_

_We got better_

_And so we played_

_With all our hearts_

_We knew that this _

_Was for us_

_I wanna be a Shining Star_

_I wanna rock on the big stage_

_I wanna sing my heart out_

_And be known all over the world_

_I wanna be number one_

_Show the world what I'm made of_

_No one can stop me_

_It's my Destiny_

_Shining star_

_Sometimes we fall_

_But we get back up again_

_As long as we stick together_

_We'll never give up_

_(Instrumental)_

_And so we played_

_With all our hearts_

_We knew we could_

_Be the best!_

_I wanna be a Shining Star_

_I wanna rock on the big stage_

_I wanna sing my heart out_

_And be known all over the world_

_I wanna be number one_

_Show the world what I'm made of_

_No one can stop me_

_It's my destiny_

_SHINING STAR!_

(End Song)

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Sarai opened her eyes, and sighed.

There was no one left in the café.

"You drive away all my customers!" said the owner. "You worst band ever!"

He kicked them out of the café, and they sighed.

"Don't ever come back!" he screamed.

At the park, the three girls were listening to Sarai's radio.

"Man!" said Taiko. "That's the fifth time that's happened."

Kiyuri smiled.

"Don't worry Tai-Tai!" she said. "We'll do better next time!"

Taiko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right…that's what you always say…"

Sarai listened to the radio.

"And now…" the announcer said. "It's time for the most-requested song… 'The Rage Beat' by Bad Luck!"

A familiar song began to play, and Sarai smiled.

"Alright!" she said. "I love this song!"

She stood up and began lip-synching to the song, pretending there was a microphone in her hand.

"Oh boy!" said Kiyuri. "Sarai's song is playing…"

Taiko sighed.

"If only we could be as popular as Bad Luck…" she said. "…we need a big break…"

"Don't worry!" said Kiyuri. "Someday we'll get our big break…"

Sarai began really getting into character, and started copying dance moves from the video. Kiyuri began to laugh.

"Man, I still can't get into my head how much she looks like Shuichi when ever she hears that song and imitates him. If she'd cut her hair and put in purple contacts, she could look like his twin!"

Taiko smirked.

"She's been imitating him ever since she saw that video…" She said.

Sarai finished the song and did the final pose. Kiyuri and Taiko began to applaud.

"Thank you!" she said.

The two girls stopped clapping and stood there, mouths agape.

"Ne? What's up you two!"

She heard applause from behind her. She turned around and was astonished at who she saw.

A blonde-haired man wearing a black hat and overcoat was clapping, smiling happily.

"I was wondering where you were…" he said. "I've been looking for you at the café…but the owner said he kicked you out!"

Sarai gasped.

"No way…" she said. "You're…"

"AIEEEE! You're Tohma Seguchi!"

Kiyuri stood up, sparkling and squealing like a total fangirl.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" she said, still jumping up and down. "You're Tohma Seguchi! The former keyboardist for Nittle Grasper and the president of NG records! You're company also sponsors Bad Luck! You're the reason I wanted to become a musician!"

She pulled out a pen and a red notebook.

"Oh boy…" said Taiko. "Here we go again…"

Kiyuri held out the notebook, still sparkling and smiling.

"Please Seguchi-san! Can I have your autograph?" she said.

Tohma smiled and grabbed the pen.

"Certainly…"

He sighed the notebook, and Kiyuri squealed again.

"I've got his autograph! AIEEEEEE!"

Sarai grabbed Kiyuri by the collar.

"That's enough Kiyu…quit acting like the fangirl…"

Kiyuri smiled.

"Sorry Sarai!" she said. "I just had to get his autograph!"

Sarai sighed.

"So…" she said. "What's the great Tohma Seguchi doing looking for us?"

Tohma smiled and adjusted his hat.

"The truth is, that I was watching your performance from the back of the café, and I saw great potential in you three. I had been searching for a new band to open for Bad Luck's worldwide tour, and I haven't had very much luck searching for a band…"

"And?" said Taiko.

Tohma sighed.

"I happened to come across the café and I heard your band, and I thought that maybe you would be interested in opening for Bad Luck on their 'Revolution' Tour…"

The man was cut off by three girls screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Us?" said Kiyuri. "Us performing with the best band ever?"

"You must be joking…" said Taiko. "This could be our big break!"

"I'll…" said Sarai. "I'll get to be on stage, in front of everyone…singing?"

"IT'S OUR DREAM COME TRUE!" they all said.

Tohma laughed.

"So…are you girls accepting my offer?"

Sarai walked up to Tohma.

"Seguchi-san…" she said. "You've got yourself an opening act!"

End Track 1

Well, that's it…pretty cheesy huh? Arrgh! Oh well, the first track is finished! Please read and review!

Next Track: Shining Star


	3. Track 2: Shining Star

NTM: Konichi-wa! NTM he—

Ryuichi: Can Ryu do it now?

NTM: Not yet…let me finish…

Ryuichi: Awww…but Ryu wanna do it now!

NTM: I said for you to wait Ryuichi! As I was saying—

Ryuichi: Miyoko-chan doesn't own Gravitation na no da!

NTM: Ryu…

Ryuichi: She does own Sarai, Kiyuri, and Taiko na no da!

NTM: Ryu…

Ryuichi: And now…on with the fic!

NTM: RYU!

Ryuichi: What?

NTM: Nevermind…

Ryuichi: holds Kumagoro NTM is grumpy na no da!

NTM: Grrrr…

Track 2- Shining Star

_The President of NG Tohma Seguchi, has just revealed the opening act for Bad Luck's "Revolution" Tour. A group called One Desire, consisting of three girls with a love for music. Mr. Seguchi has signed their contract, and the band will begin working tomorrow. Tohma thinks that these girls will become the next big thing._

NG Label HQ

"WAI WAI WAI WAI!"

Sarai, Kiyuri, and Taiko were walking down the hallway. Sarai was chewing on a piece of Pocky, which she had got from a box in her pocket. Kiyuri was bouncing up and down, more hyper than usual, and Taiko was trying to restrain her.

"Calm down Kiyuri!" said Taiko. "You're bouncing off the walls!"

Sarai rolled her eyes, Pocky still in her mouth.

"Knock it off you guys…" she said. "We have to act mature here…"

"And eating your Pocky is mature…"

Sarai rolled her eyes and chewed on the sweet stick.

"C'mon you two…we have to get to Tohma's office…"

The three girls headed upstairs.

Tohma Seguchi's Office

The three finally arrived at the office, out of breath.

"Who thought…that there be that many stairs to climb?" said Taiko.

"I'm tired Tai-Tai…" said Kiyuri.

Sarai shrugged her shoulders and chewed on her Pocky.

"Not that bad…" she said.

Tohma smiled.

"Ladies…welcome…" he said. "Please have a seat…"

The three of them sat down in chairs.

"I see that you have made it to my office…" he said. "Looks like you took the stairs…there is an elevator you know…"

Sarai took the Pocky out of her mouth.

"Okay Seguchi-san…" she said. "Why did you call us up here?"

Tohma smiled.

"Sarai-sama, Kiyuri-sama, and Taiko-sama…" he said. "You're here to meet your new manager…"

"Manager?" said Kiyuri. "What's that?"

The other girls sweatdropped.

"Kiyuri…" said Taiko. "You're an idiot…"

Kiyuri's lip began to quiver.

"Tai-Tai doesn't like me anymore…"she said.

"I didn't say that…" said Taiko. "…and stop calling me Tai-Tai!"

Tohma cleared his throat.

"Anyways…" he said. "I've chosen someone that I know will treat you with the respect you deserve…"

"It's not that creepy American is it?" said Taiko.

"No no…" he said. "He's in charge of Bad Luck…besides, he has trouble dealing with girls…"

Kiyuri began to giggle.

"I've chosen a female manager for you three…" he said. "One that I've known personally for years…"

"Hey Tohma-kun! Aren't you going to introduce me?"

They turned around to see a woman with lilac hair in two swirly ponytails and amber eyes. She wore a white tank top with khaki shorts and blue tennis shoes.

"Ladies…" said Tohma. "I'd like you to meet Noriko Ukai…your manager…"

Kiyuri squealed.

"AIEEEEE!"

She jumped up and ran to Noriko, carrying her notebook.

"Can I have your autograph Ukai-sama?" she said.

Taiko stood up and grabbed Kiyuri.

"Not now Kiyu…"

"Ow! Tai-Tai lemme go!"

Sarai sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that…" she said.

Noriko smiled.

"No big deal!" she said. "I have a feeling were going to get along just fine!"

BANG!

The five people in the office jumped up at the sound of the gunshot.

"What the heck!" said Taiko.

"WAAAAH! What was that?" said Kiyuri.

"Oh…that's just K-san…" said Noriko. "He must be having trouble with Bad Luck again…"

Tohma sweatdropped.

"I told K not to shoot his guns in the building…"

Sarai gasped.

"Shouldn't you go check out and see if they're okay?"

Tohma smiled.  
"Thank you for volunteering Sarai…"

"NANI!"

Sarai stood straight up.

"You've got to be kidding! I'm not going in there alone!"

"Then take the others with you…you should meet Bad Luck anyways…Noriko…"

"Right away Tohma-kun! C'mon girls!"

The four of them walked out of the office.

"KUMAGORO BEAM!"

Noriko gasped.

"Hit the deck!" she said.

Sarai opened her mouth to ask a question, but was hit in the head by a flying object.

"Aiyaaa…" she said, rubbing her head. "What just hit me?"

She picked up the object: It was a pink bunny with a red bow.

"Kumagoro! There you are!"

A boy with greenish-brown hair ran towards the four girls. He had a red headband tied across his forehead, and was smiling cheesily. He had a bandage on his right cheek.

"Ryuichi!" said Noriko. "Watch where you throw your bunny rabbit! You hit Sarai-sama in the head."

Ryuichi looked at Sarai, and smiled.

"I remember you!" he said. "I met you on the street na no da!"

Kiyuri squealed.

"You saw Ryuichi Sakuma and you didn't even tell me!" she said to Sarai.

"R-R-Ryuichi Sakuma?"

Sarai fainted.

"WAAAH!" said Ryuichi, beginning to cry. "She's dead!"

"No she's not!" said Taiko. "She just passed out!"

Noriko noticed the bandage on his cheek.

"Where did you get that bandage?"

Ryuichi smiled.

"I fell down!" he said. "I tripped on the sidewalk and fell down!"

Kiyuri held out her notebook.

"Can I have an autograph?" she said.

"Yay!" said Ryuichi. "A notebook!"

He grabbed it and took a pen out of his pocket. He started to scribble on it, a smile on his face.

"There! Look what I drew!"

Kiyuri squealed.

"SO KAWAII!" she said. "I LOVE IT!"

Ryuichi and Kiyuri both squealed in delight. Taiko sweatdropped.

"Great…" she said. "Now there's two of them…"

Sarai opened her eyes.

"Ne? What happened?"

"Yay! You're alive!"

Ryuichi glomped the pink-haired girl, who turned red with embarrassment. She stood up and began bowing, tearing up.

"I'm so sorry Sakuma-san! I didn't mean to hit you! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Ryuichi cocked his head, confused.

"Sarai-chan didn't hurt Ryu na no da!" he said. "Sarai-chan no need to cry, Ryu okay!"

Sarai opened her eyes and smiled. Ryuichi smiled cheekily and held out Kumagoro.

"You can have Kumagoro if you want until you feel better…"

Sarai shook her head.

"No thank you…" she said. "I'll be okay…"

Ryuichi smiled again.

"Sarai-chan have very good punch! Knock Ryu out cold na no da!"

Sarai began to giggle.

"Yay!" said Ryuichi. "Sarai-chan happy! Ryu happy!"

Noriko sighed.

"Sorry Ryuichi, but we have to go…the girls are going to meet Bad Luck…"

"Ryu come too! Ryu want to see Shu-chan!"

"Fine…You can come, but you have to behave…"

"Okay Nori-chan!"

The five of them headed for the elevator.

NG Studio

"Waaah! Why did you do that K-san?"

"I told you to be here on time Shindou!"

The American had his gun out, and was shooting at the pink-haired male, who was tearing up.

"I'm sorry K-san! Yuki kept me at home!" he said.

"Knock it off K-san…"

A man with long auburn hair ran in front of the sobbing pink-haired male.

"Sakano-san…out of my way…"

A young male sitting at a keyboard sighed.

"Why does this have to happen every day?" he said.

The door slammed open, and Noriko and the others walked in.

"Hello K-san!" she said. "Are you in here?"

The American holstered his gun and walked over to Noriko.

"Noriko…who are these three girls? Oh, Hello Ryuichi."

"Hi K-san!" the hyper boy said. "How are you doing today na no da?"

K growled.

"Sakuma-san?"

The pink-haired male stood up and smiled.

"SHU-CHAN!"

Ryuichi glomped the male happily. The male blushed and smiled.

"Hey Ryu!"

He spotted the three girls.

"Hey, who are the three girls at the front door?" he asked.

Noriko smiled.

"This is One Desire…your new opening act. Bad Luck, I'd like you to meet Sarai, Kiyuri, and Taiko. Ladies, this is Hiroshi, Suguru, and Shuichi."

Kiyuri held out her red notebook.

"Can I have your autographs?" she said with stars in her eyes.

K had his gun out, pointed at Kiyuri.

"No free autographs…"

Kiyuri squeaked and ran behind Taiko.

Hiroshi smirked and held a hand out.

"Nice to meet you…Tohma said that the band was very impressive…but he didn't say they were cute…"

Taiko scoffed.

"Oh that's a great line…" she said. "You're a regular actor…"

Kiyuri laughed.

"Good one Tai-Tai…" she said.

Hiroshi scowled.

"Great…another sarcastic band member…"

Kiyuri walked over to Suguru.

"Uh…" she said. "That's a nice keyboard…"

He smiled.

"Yep, It's one of the best…you play?"

"Yeah…"

They smiled at each other.

Ryuichi, Sarai, and Shuichi were talking; well actually, Ryuichi was doing most of the talking and the other two were just listening.

"It's so good to see you again Shu-chan! It's been a while na no da!"

Shuichi smiled.

"It's good to see you too…" he said. "I would have sent you an email, but Yuki said I'm not allowed to touch his laptop after last time…"

Sarai took a piece of Pocky and put it in her mouth, sucking on the end.

"POCKY!"

Shuichi stared at Sarai with sparkling eyes.

"I want some! Gimme!"

He lunged out at Sarai, who backed up.

"Gimme Pocky!" said Shuichi.

"I don't like to share my Pocky…" said Sarai.

"GIMME!"

Sarai backed up against the wall.

"Please! Just one piece!" he said.

Sarai stared at him with fear in his eyes. Her face began dripping with sweat, and she began to shorten her breath.

"Stop…Don't come any closer…"

"Not until I get some Pocky…"

Sarai pushed him down and stared at him.

"Leave me alone! Why do you have to always look at me like that? Why can't you just leave me alone!"  
Sarai looked up, tears in her eyes. She ran out the room, sobbing.

"What just happened?" said Shuichi. "All I wanted was some Pocky…"

Kiyuri sighed.

"Man, I knew this would happen…" said Taiko. "She still hasn't forgotten him…"

"Ne?" said Noriko. "Who's him?"

"It's a long story…"

"Hey!" said Shuichi. "Where's Sakuma-san?"

Outside the Studio

"Why? Why can't I forget you?"

Sarai kept running, tears in her eyes.

"Why do you still haunt me?"

She ran into a vacant studio, and fell to the floor, sobbing heavily.

"WHY CAN'T I FORGET YOU!"

She took off the orange cap and stared at it.

"Why did you have to leave me Atsushi? You promised to be here with me…"

She took out a picture from her pocket. It showed two people smiling and posing for the camera: One of a girl wearing a lavender jacket, and the other a boy wearing an orange jacket and cap. The boy was embracing the girl, and they were both smiling. A small note was attached to it:

_Atsushi Iwakura and Ahiru Surimata: Friends Forever_

Sarai cried again, tears falling delicately onto the picture.

"I tried to forget you…change my name…live a new life…but you still haunt me…"

She clutched the picture to her chest.

Flashback-

"_Atsushi-kun! Atsushi-kun! Look!"_

_Ahiru pointed to a photo booth._

"_Let's get our picture taken Atsushi-kun!"_

_Atsushi smiled and adjusted his cap._

"_Okay Ahiru-chan…" he said. "We'll get a picture."_

_Ahiru smiled and hugged him._

"_Thank you Atsushi-kun!" she said._

_Atsushi smiled._

"_Anything for you Ahiru…"_

_Ahiru looked up._

"_I'm glad you're my friend Atsushi-kun. You won't leave me will you?"_

_Atsushi smiled, and ruffled Ahiru's hair._

"_Never…because I'll always be here for you Ahiru-chan…"_

End Flashback-

Sarai traced a finger around the image.

"Atsushi-kun…" she said.

"Sarai-chan! There you are!"

She turned around to see Ryuichi, holding Kumagoro in his arms.

"Kumagoro was worried about you Sarai-chan!" he said.

He noticed a tear on Sarai's cheek.

"Why is Sarai-chan crying?"

Sarai hid the photo behind her back.

"No reason…got something in my eye…" she lied.

Ryuichi walked up to Sarai.

"Sarai-chan is a bad liar…" he said.

Sarai turned around, clutching the photo to her chest.

"Why Sarai-chan crying?" he asked, a little softer.

Sarai held out a photo.

"Sarai-chan crying because of a photo?"

She shook her head.

"No…"

She looked up at him, and noticed that his eyes changed. They looked sincere and caring.

"I…" she said. "I had this friend in Kyoto. He was my best friend, and he was the main reason I wanted to be big. His name was Atsushi Iwakura, and we were friends since kindergarten."

"Atsushi?" said Ryu. "Then who is the other girl?"

"That's me…you see, my name is Ahiru Surimata…I had my name changed…"

"Why?"

Sarai looked down and clutched the cap in her hands.

"A few years ago…there was a fire…They tried to do everything in their power to save him…but he died…all that was left of him was this cap…The grief was so much, that I tried to forget…"

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry…" she said. "We've hardly met and I'm giving you my life story…"

Ryuichi smiled.

"Sarai-chan…"

Sarai-looked up, a tear gently falling down her face.

"Shu-chan looks so much like him…that I got scared when he got too close to me…"

Ryuichi wiped a tear from her face with his thumb.

"Ryu…"

Ryuichi looked different, more mature and his eyes got shorter.

"Sarai-chan…I don't like to see you cry…"

"My name's Ahiru…"

"Ahiru-chan…I don't want you to cry anymore…"

"Ryu…"

Ryuichi placed a hand delicately on her cheek.

"No more tears Ahiru…"

He placed his lips to hers, pulling her into a delicate kiss. Sarai blushed deep pink, surprised at this kiss. Ryuichi embraced the girl, deepening the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair. He softly pulled away, and Sarai blushed.

"Ryu…"

He smiled cheekily.

"YAY! Sarai-chan happy now!"

She began to laugh.

"Ryu-chan…"

"Come on Sarai-chan…"

"It's Ahiru…"

"Okay! Come on Ahiru-chan!  
The two of them walked out together.

End Track 2

There's Track 2! Awesome ne? I just love this laptop! Anyways, please read and review!

Next up: Track 3- Echo Harmony


	4. Track 3: Echo Harmony

NTM: Konichi-wa! NTM here again!

Noriko: And this is Nori-chan!

Both: And it's time for another episode!

NTM: But first, I would like to thank my first two reviews, PsychoGunFighter and Tsuki Mizuno. For being the first two to review, I give you Gravitation Plushies!

(gives them plushies of all the Gravitation characters)

There's more where that came from if I get more reviews!

Noriko: (Holding Noriko plushie) There so cute!

NTM: Now, Nori-chan! Do the Disclaimer!

Noriko: Hai! NTM does not own Gravitation, but she does own her characters and One Desire's songs!

(Ryuichi walks in.)

Ryuichi: Hi NTM-chan!

(Spies the closet.)

Ryuichi: Oooh! What's this na no da?

NTM: No Ryu-san! Don't open my—

(He opens the closet, and billions of plushies tumble out.)

Noriko: Plushie Avalanche!

NTM: (sweatdrop) Ryu…

Ryuichi: Sorry!

NTM: Let's just get to the episode…Nyaaaa…

Track 3- Echo Harmony

Streets of Tokyo-

"But Shuichi…You don't have to…"

"Nonsense! I owe you for scaring you like that!"

Sarai sighed. Shuichi had offered to take her and the others to lunch to make up for scaring Sarai. Sarai had a piece of Pocky in her mouth, while Kiyuri and Taiko were walking next to her. Kiyuri was asking every twenty seconds for Shu's autograph, and Taiko had to restrain the hyperactive girl everytime.

"Are we there yet?" she said.

"Almost!" said the pink-haired male with a smile on his face. "Uhhh…there's one thing I have to tell you…I'm kinda meeting someone there…"

"NANI!" said Sarai. "What do you mean someone?"

"My mmm-mmm…"

"Ne?"

"My boyfriend…"

"Ne? I can't hear you…"

"MY BOYFRIEND!"

The three girls jumped back.

"Boyfriend!" they said.

Shuichi nodded.

"And he doesn't know about you three…"

"WHAT!"

They face faulted, and Shuichi sweatdropped.

"Sorry…" he said. "I should have told you…"

Taiko grumbled.

"That's just great…" she said.

Tokyo Café-

The four of them finally arrived at the café.

"Yuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii! I'm heeeeere!"

The three girls sweatdropped.

"Great…" said Taiko. "Now everyone knows he's here…"

A blond man walked up to them, smoking a cigarette.

"Yecch!" said Kiyuri. "I hate smokers…"

Taiko bopped Kiyuri on the head.

"Owee! Why'd you do that Tai-Tai?"

"Because you're being a pest Kiyuri…"

The blond took the cigarette out of his mouth, and blew a puff of smoke.

"YUKI!"

Shuichi glomped the blonde, jumping up and down.

"Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Y--!"

The blond placed a hand over his mouth.

"Keep quiet you damn brat!" he said. "I only agreed to this ridiculous thing because I had some time to kill…"

He noticed the three girls.

"Who are you, a couple of fangirls?"

"FANGIRLS!"

Taiko lunged at the author.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN CALL US THAT!"

Sarai held Taiko back.

"Taiko…please calm down…"

"I'LL SHOW THAT BASTARD! LET GO OF ME AHI—"

Sarai tightened her grip on Taiko, making her cut off her sentence.

"Taiko…this is not the time or the place…we're Shuichi's guests."

Taiko sighed.

"Fine Sarai, you win…"

Sarai let Taiko go, and the disgruntled girl scowled at the blond.

Shuichi smiled nervously.

"Uhhh…I kinda promised these girls lunch Yuki…" he said to the blond.

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Who are they anyway? A couple of damn kids…"

"Why you—"

Taiko lunged at him again.

"Knock it off Taiko…"

Sarai removed her cap, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders.

"I'm Sarai Mitsumoko, and this is my band. We're your boyfriend's opening act, and he kinda got me upset, so he offered to take us to lunch…even though I protested."

"Hn…" said Yuki. "Whatever…"

He walked towards the table.

" Let's just get this damn lunch over with…" He said.

Shuichi smiled and glomped him happily.

"YAAAAAY! Thank you Yuki!"

"Grrr…let go of me you damn brat!"

The three girls laughed at Shu's affection.

Back at the Studio-

"Na no na no na no da!"

Ryuichi was walking down the hallway, holding Kumagoro is his arms.

"I feel happier than usual Kumagoro! Maybe it's because I made that girl happy na no da!"

He stared at the pink bunny.

"She was very pretty na no da! She even has a pretty name! Not the one she uses, but the other one na no da!"

He smiled again.

"I hope I'll see Ahiru-chan again Kumagoro! Ahiru makes Ryu happy!"

He went to the door and opened it.

"I'm hungry Kumagoro! Let's have ice cream!"

He walked through the door and it slammed behind him.

Back at the Café-

"Yum!"

Kiyuri finished the last bit of food on her plate, smiling happily.

"This was great Shu-Shu! Thanks for inviting us!"

Shuichi laughed at the nickname.

"Shu-Shu?" he said.

"Kiyuri has given you a nickname." said Taiko. "She gives them to anyone she considers a friend… Except Sarai…"

Kiyuri smiled.  
" I can't figure out a nickname for Sarai…" she said. "So I call her Sarai-chan!"

Shuichi smiled.

"I like my nickname Kiyuri!" he said, which made Kiyuri beam.

BANG!

A gunshot was heard.

"Damn it!" said Yuki. "Why does he always do that?"

K walked in the café, pistols bared, one in each hand.

"WAAAH!" said Shuichi. "It's K-san! He's found out!"

"Found out about what?" said Yuki.

"Uhhh…I didn't really get permission from K-san to take a lunch break…"

"You damn brat!"

The American walked to the table, where they were seated. He had his gun pointed at Shuichi, who was tearing up in fear.

"Where were you? You said you were going to the bathroom…"

Shuichi clutched Yuki in fear.

"Yukiiii…help me…"

"I'm not getting involved with him brat…"

"But Yukiiiiii…"

"No."

"That does it…"

Sarai stood up and put on her orange cap. She stood in front of K, staring at him.

"Listen you, Shuichi wanted to take us out to lunch because of what happened in the studio. He felt sorry for me because of my little episode I had. He wanted to make it up to me, even though I protested. You have no right to shoot Shuichi just because he wanted to make his opening act comfortable for the performance tonight."

Shuichi gasped.

"She's dead…K's going to kill her!"

K looked at the girl, and he aimed a pistol at her.

"K-san don't!"

He smirked at the girl, and holstered the pistols.

"You have a lot of moxie kid…Fine…"

Everyone except Yuki stared at Sarai, mouths agape.

"How did she do that?" said Kiyuri.

Sarai turned around.

"K-san knew that if he'd harm one hair on my head, Noriko would've rung him dry…"

She smiled.

"We should get back to the studio, we do have to rehearse for the performance."

The four of them nodded.

"Bye Yuki!" said Shuichi.

Yuki grabbed him.

"Not so fast you damn brat…"

He turned the younger male around and placed his lips firmly on his, pulling him into a hard kiss. He quickly let go and the younger male blushed.

"Yuki…"

Yuki smirked.

"See you at home, you damn brat…"

He nodded, and ran out the café to join the others.

"Hey brat…where are you playing at again?"

"Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse…why'd you ask?"

"Hn."

NG Studio-

Sarai sat on a chair, notebook open, a pencil in her mouth.

"Hmmm…What to write?"

She took the pencil out of her mouth and looked at the paper.

_I can only hear your heart_

_It makes me long for you_

_Why did we go our separate ways?_

_If we are meant to be together…_

"No no no!"

She erased the lines and sighed.

"I'll never get this song done!" she screamed.

She tried again.

_I can only hear your heart_

_Through the reflections_

_I can still see you_

_You haunt me for eternity…_

"Arrgh! That's even worse!"

She erased the last three lines and slammed the notebook. She threw it across the room.

"Ow!"

She hit someone on the head.

"Aiya!" She said. "I'm so sorry!"

The person grabbed the notebook.

"That's okay! I'm not hurt na no da!"

She looked up, and it was Ryuichi.

"Oh Ryu!" she said.

"Ahiru-chan!"

He glomped Sarai, who turned pink.

"My name's Sarai…not Ahiru anymore…"

"Ryu-chan like Sarai-chan's real name…"

He held out the notebook.

"Why Sarai-chan hit Ryu with a blue notebook?"

Sarai lowered her head.

"I was frustrated…"

"With the notebook?"

Sarai shook her head.

"I'm trying to write a song…"

Ryuichi opened the notebook.

(Song playing- Echo Harmony)

_Sometimes, when I'm alone_

_I began to reminisce_

_About the time we first met_

He read through the couple of pages, and smiled.

"You write your own songs?" he said, a little more mature.

Sarai nodded.

"You could say that…"

_When we were young_

_You saw me crying_

_And brushed the tears away from my eyes_

Ryuichi sat next to Sarai.

"You're a good writer na no da…"

Sarai smiled.

"Atsushi was the one who got me into writing my own songs…he said I had the potential to be a great songwriter."

_Can't you see (Can't you see)_

_What you've turned me into_

_I can't stop (I can't stop)_

_Thinking of you_

Ryuichi smiled.

"He was right…Ahiru…"

Sarai turned her head and looked away.

"Why must you call me that?" she said in a low voice.

_You're like a shadow_

_You always are with me_

_Like an echo (Like an echo)_

_You come when I call_

He removed her cap and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's such a lovely name Ahiru-chan…Why did you change it?"

She lowered her head.

"I told you…" she said. "To forget…"

_I can't forget you_

_I want to, but I can't_

_Like a harmony and melody_

_We belong as one_

Ryuichi turned Sarai around.

"Why should you need to forget?"

"You don't understand!"

Ryuichi stared at Sarai, his eyes shorter than usual.

"What's there not to understand…Ahiru-chan…"

_Tell me (Tell me)_

_Why can't I forget you?_

_Why do you still haunt me?_

_I need to know_

He embraced the girl, softly tracing his fingers down her back.

"Ahiru…" he said, in a soft voice. "Ahiru…"

"Don't call me tha—"

_Show me (Show me)_

_Is there a reason?_

_Can there be something_

_That you want me to do?_

Ryuichi placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh…" he said.

Sarai blushed, their lips a small distance from each other.

_My echo is you_

_My shadow is you_

_My love is you_

Ryuichi was about to kiss her again, but she turned away.

"No…I…I can't…"

Sarai grabbed her notebook and stood up.

"I'm sorry Ryu…I can't…"

She ran out, tears falling down her face.

"I can't…"

Ryuichi stood there, a look of fear on his face.

"Ahiru?"

He stood up and went for the door.

"I can't do it…"

He heard Sarai's voice through the door.

"I shouldn't have told him my name…It'll happen again…she'll come…Ayashi"

Ryuichi was confused.

"Who's Ayashi?"

Somewhere in Tokyo-

A girl was standing in the park, holding a picture of Atsushi.

"Ahiru…"

The girl took out a flyer, a picture of One Desire was on it. She took out a knife and slashed the picture.

"Finally…I'll have my revenge on that bitch for taking my Atsushi away from me…"

She took out a ticket to Tokyo.

"You're mine Ahiru…I'll kill you at this concert!"

She walked into the moonlight, a girl with navy blue hair and purple eyes stared up at the sky.

"Or my name isn't Ayashi…"

Well, it looks like Ahiru/Sarai has some trouble coming her way! Who is this Ayashi? And why does she want to kill Ahiru? Plus, One Desire's first gig! Will it be their last? Find out next time!

Plushies for everyone who reviews!

Next Episode: Track 4- Run Away!


	5. Track 4: Run Away!

NTM: (carrying a shovel) Hello! NTM here again! We finally got the plushie mess taken care of! Oh, and I captured-- I mean brought Eiri Yuki here to give the disclaimer!

Yuki: (Tied up) I hate you.

NTM: (Singsong) Do the disclaimer or no sex with Shuichi for a week!

Yuki: You can't do that you damn brat…

NTM: I can…I'll just keep you in my closet!

Yuki: Damn brat…

(NTM smiles evilly.)

Yuki: Fine, NTM doesn't own Gravitation, but she does own her original characters and their songs. Now can I go?

NTM: Not yet! I have one more thing to say!

Yuki: I really hate you, damn brat.

NTM: Does anybody out there know where I can find a website with English to Japanese-English Translator so I can translate my songs to Japanese? I'll let you have any Gravitation character for a week if you want!

(Sarai/Ahiru walks in.)

Sarai/Ahiru: Except Ruche!

NTM: Hey! Get back in the story! Anyways, here's the next episode!

Ryuichi: Do I get to kiss Ahiru-chan again?

NTM: Maybe…Now get ou—

(BANG! Shuichi smashes through the door.)

Shuichi: Let Yuki go!

NTM: That's it! Now it's personal!—Cue the next episode!

(Takes out her hammer)

Track 4-Run Away!

Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse: Final Rehearsal-

One Desire was practicing their song for their first live performance. Kiyuri and Taiko were rocking out, while Sarai was really getting into it.

_I wanna be a Shining Star_

_I wanna rock on the big stage_

_I wanna sing with all my heart_

_And be…_Wait wait! STOP!

They stopped playing.

"What's wrong?" said Noriko. "I thought it was great…"

Kiyuri sighed.

"I'm not used to playing with this type of keyboard!" she said. "This is too complicated!"

"My amp is too loud!" said Taiko. "I can't hear my cues!"

"Something's wrong with my microphone also!" said Sarai. "It has a really bad echo!"

Noriko sighed.

"We'll get that fixed…don't worry…"

Kiyuri sulked.

"I'd rather perform with our equipment…" she said.

Noriko shook her head.

"Sorry Kiyu…" she said. "But Mr. Seguchi said that your equipment would not work in this big a stage…"

"But Nori-Nori…"

"Sorry…Maybe Fujisaki-san can give you lessons on using his keyboard…"

Kiyu blushed.

"Uhhh…that's not needed Nori-Nori…I'll figure it out…"

She turned to Taiko.

"Hey Tai-Tai! Let's show Nori-Nori the new arrangement I've been working on!"

Taiko smirked.

"I guess we can! Hey Sarai, can you take a breather so we can show Noriko our new remix?"

Sarai smiled.

"Okay…"

She placed the microphone in the stand and walked off stage.

"I've been waiting to hear it Kiyu…" she said. "You have been working on it for a while…"

Kiyu smiled.

"Thank you Sarai! I call it 'Shining Star Neo Remix'! Ready Tai-Tai?"

Taiko tuned up her guitar.

"All set Kiyuri…" she said. "Kick up the beat!"

Kiyuri began to play with the dials on the keyboard until she got the right beat.

"HIT IT TAI-TAI!"

Tai-Tai began to play the guitar. Kiyuri joined in with the keyboards, and they began to play 'Shining Star'.

"Wow…" said Sarai, during their performance. "That's amazing!"

Kiyuri and Taiko got into their playing and were enjoying the music they were making.

"Yeah!" said Kiyuri.

"Heh!" said Taiko.

They finished the song, ending in a final pose.

"What do you think?"

Sarai and Noriko were both clapping.

"Amazing!" said Noriko.

"Way to go Kiyuri!" said Sarai.

"Fujisaki-san and Nakano-san helped us out…" said Taiko.

"Yeah! Hiro-Hiro and Su-Su gave us a lot of fresh ideas!"

Sarai smiled.

"You should jam with them more often!" she said.

The three of them laughed.

"Well…" said Noriko. "Looks like you three are ready for tonight! I guess that's enough rehearsal time! You're ready to go to wardrobe!"

The three of them cheered and ran out the stage.

"We're off then!"

Noriko headed after them, towards wardrobe.

Ring Ring!

"Ne?"

Sarai's cell phone began to ring.

"Why is Sarai's cell phone here?"

She picked it up and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi! Who's this?"

A dark voice was heard over the line.

"_Ahiru, I'm going to kill you…"_

Noriko gasped.

"This is Nori-chan! Who are you?"

"_Tell Ahiru she will die tonight…"_

The line went dead after that.

"Who's Ahiru?" she asked herself.

-Meanwhile at the same time at the park-

"Yummy! Ice cream!"

Ryuichi was walking down the pathway, an ice cream cone in one hand, and Kumagoro in the other. He licked the cone happily, skipping down the pathway.

"I love ice cream Kumagoro! It's my favorite na no da!"

He spotted a person with blue hair and purple eyes standing next to a telephone.

"Ne? Who's that?"

The person put a quarter in the slot, and dialed a number. She took out a photo and kissed it.

"Soon Atsushi…soon you'll be avenged…"

She placed the photo in her pocket.

"Atsushi?" he said. "That sounds like Ahiru's friend…"

He sat on the park bench next to the telephone and he pretended to listen.

"This seems wrong Kumagoro…it's not nice to spy na no da…"

He then heard the girl say something that caught his attention.

"Ahiru, I'm going to kill you…"

He stood straight up.

"What the?"

He sneaked up to the telephone booth.

"What did she say about Ahiru-chan?"

The girl said something else.

"Tell Ahiru she will die tonight…"

He gasped, which the girl heard.

"Crap!"

She ran out the booth, leaving a very stunned Ryuichi.

"Ahiru-chan…die tonight?" he said. "Kumagoro we must warn her na no da!"

He took off running.

Back at the clubhouse-

"No way! Absolutely not!"

"But Tai-Tai…"

Taiko had received her wardrobe. It was a turquoise, ruffled, long-sleeved shirt with tight black pants and black boots. She had also been given a pair of gray wolf ears and a tail, which she didn't like very much.

"What am I?" she said. "Some sort of animal?"

"But I think it's cute!"

Kiyuri was wearing her wardrobe. She had on lavender, short-sleeved Chinese shirt with gold trim and black Chinese Capri pants with black shoes. She had on a pair of bunny ears and a cotton tail.

"Look at me Tai-Tai! I look so kawaii!"

"ARRGH!"

Sarai ran out of the dressing room.

"No no no no no! I won't wear this! I look like a slut!"

She came out, wearing a white bra with a tie in the middle with a white bikini bottom, with high white boots. Her pink hair was tied up into two covered buns and wore a pair of cat ears. She had white fingerless gloves on her hands, which were now balled into fists.

"I won't go out there looking like this!" she said. "I look like a prostitute!"

Noriko walked through the door, hearing Sarai scream.

"What's the matter?"

Sarai turned to Noriko.

"Look at me!" she said. "I look like a slut! These wardrobe people dressed me like a prostitute!"

Noriko covered her eyes.

"Oh my! I-I see…don't worry…I'll fix this!"

She walked into the wardrobe room and came out carrying a white jacket with pink trim.

"There we go! This used to be Shuichi's, but I think with a few altercations I think you could use it!"

Sarai stared at it with stars in her eyes.

"Waaaaai…I love it!"

She took it and placed it on.

"I'll take it!"

"Perfect!" said Noriko. "Give it to me and I'll make the altercations!"

She took off the jacket.

"We're all ready for tonight then?"

Taiko pointed to the ears.

"Do I have to wear these? I look ridiculous!"

Noriko sighed.

"Fine…"

Taiko took off the ears and tail.

"Much better!"

Taiko looked at Kiyuri.

"But I like them!"

"Take them off…"

Kiyuri took off the ears and sulked at Taiko.

"Okay girls, you're free to go now…" said Noriko. "Sarai-chan you stay so I can make your altercations."

Kiyuri and Taiko walked out the door.

"Gangway!"

Ryuichi bumped into the two girls, knocking them down.

"Ryuichi!" said Taiko. "Watch where you are running! You nearly ran us over!"

Ryuichi turned to them, a feared look on his face.

"Someone is coming to kill Ahiru na no da! She said so in the park on the phone na no da! She's going to kill her tonight!"

"What?"

Taiko stood straight up.

"Who is it Ryuichi?" she asked, grabbing Ryu by his shirt. "Who is it that's going to kill her?"

Ryuichi sighed.

"Some girl with blue hair and purple eyes…"

Kiyuri gasped.

"Ayashi…" she said.

Ryuichi cocked her head.

"Who's that na no da?"

Taiko lowered her head.

"There's a reason that Sarai doesn't use her real name…It's because of that girl…"

She raised her head.

"Ayashi had always hated Ahiru…because she thought that she had taken Atsushi away from her…"

"What do you mean na no da?"

Kiyuri stood up.

"Ayashi tried to kill Ahiru! She has a very jealous side to her, which can lead her to insanity. She was the one who started the fire that accidentally killed Atsushi! We never told Ahiru this…"

Taiko sighed.

"She was in danger, so she changed her name to protect her. She said she changed her name to forget…"

Kiyuri spotted a flyer.

"Oh no…"

She grabbed the flyer, and held it out.

"Someone used her real name in the flyer! Ayashi must've found this and she's coming to the concert!"

"AIEEEE!"

"Sarai-chan!"

Ryuichi, Taiko, and Kiyuri ran to the dressing room.

"Sarai-chan!"

They opened the door.

"I love it!"

Sarai was in front of the mirror, twirling around, wearing the jacket.

"It's beautiful!" she said to Noriko.

The jacket's sleeves were puffed up, and the jacket was tightened at her waist and the bottom flowed outward. The bottom now had pleats and a pink border at the bottom.

"Hey guys!" she said. "What do you think?"

The three of them face faulted.

"What? What's going on?"

"N-nothing!" said Kiyuri.

Sarai shrugged and went back to admiring herself in the mirror.

"We can't tell her…" said Taiko. "It'll just scare her to death…"

Ryuichi changed.

"I'll handle it…" he said. "Just leave everything to me…I'll tell Tohma and he'll boost up security…"

Outside the clubhouse-

The girl held a knife and a gun out.

"Perfect…"

She slid the knife into her boot; she hid the gun in a hidden pocket in her coat.

"You're dead Ahiru…"

She placed on a black jacket and hat.

"You will die…"

She walked up to the bouncer.

"Damn…"

"Excuse me…" he said. "But I'll have to search you!"

The girl sighed.

"Fine…"

The bouncer searched her jacket, hat, pants, and shirt. He accidentally missed her hidden pocket.

"You check out fine…What's your name?"

"Shita…Shita Yurakami…"

"Okay Shita…you may enter…"

She walked past them, a smirk on her face.

_Sucker…_she thought._ Ahiru's good as gone…_

She entered the clubhouse, and entered the stage.

"Might as well enjoy the show…" she said. "After all, it will be her last…"

The stage opened and a spotlight appeared on the three girls.

"Hello Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse!" Sarai said at the top of her lungs into her microphone. "Bad Luck will be out here in a minute, but first it's time for your opening act!"

The girl took the knife out of the pocket.

"Give me the knife…"

She turned around to see an American holding a gun at her back.

"Damn!"

She gave the American the knife.

"You're lucky I caught you before you could do any damage…"

She smirked and took out a tiny bottle.

"Nighty-night…"

She blew some stuff at him, and he passed out.

"Heh…that takes there of that…"

She grabbed the knife and slid it into her boot.

"Anyways," continued Sarai. "We are known as One Desire! And we are here to get you rocking and ready for the main act!"

She turned to Kiyuri.

"Let's do it!"

The two began to play the introduction.

_Hey Hey!_

_When I was just a girl_

_I made a wish_

_On the first star I saw in the sky_

_I dreamed of being famous_

_I picked up my microphone_

_And I sang_

_That's when I knew_

_This was for me_

_I then found out_

_My Destiny_

_I wanna be a Shining Star_

_I wanna rock on the big stage_

_I wanna sing my heart out_

_And be known all over the world_

_I wanna be number one_

_Show the world what I'm made of_

_No one can stop me_

_It's my Destiny_

_Shining Star_

_Hey Hey!_

_So my friends and I_

_We made up a band_

_We brought some instruments_

_And we began to play_

_At first, we weren't that good_

_But with a lot of practice_

_We got better_

_And so we played_

_With all our hearts_

_We knew that this_

_Was for us_

_I wanna be a Shining Star_

_I wanna rock on the big stage_

_I wanna sing my heart out_

_And be known all over the world_

_I wanna be number one_

_Show the world what I'm made of_

_No one can stop me_

_It's my destiny_

_Shining Star_

_Sometimes we fall_

_But we get back up again_

_As long as we stick togther_

_We'll never give up!_

Taiko began her guitar solo, really getting into the song. Her fingers began rapidly playing the strings. Kiyuri got into it as well, playing her keyboard. Sarai smiled and raised the microphone back up to her face.

_And so we played_

_With all our hearts_

_We knew we could_

_Be the Best!_

_I wanna be a Shining Star_

_I wanna rock on the big stage_

_I wanna sing my heart out_

_Show the world what I'm made of_

_I wanna be number one_

_Show the world what I'm made of_

_No one can stop me_

_It's my destiny_

_SHINING STAR!_

The audience broke into thunderous applause.

"We did it!" said Kiyuri. "They like us!"

"I could get used to this." said Taiko.

Sarai smiled, her eyes affixed on the crowd.

"I did it…"

She leaped up into the air.

"I DID IT!"

The audience cheered.

"Thank you everyone!" she said. "Bad Luck will be out shortly!"

The three of them left the stage.

"Awesome work you three!" said Noriko.

"Thanks Nori-Nori!" said Kiyuri.

"I think I'll go get a soda…" said Taiko.

"OH! Can I come with you Tai-Tai?"

"Okay Kiyuri, but don't call me Tai-Tai!"

The two girls headed off towards outside.

"Phew…I'm glad that's over…"

Sarai walked to her dressing room.

"Well, that's one performance I'll never forget…"

"Maybe that's because it's going to be your last!"

She turned around and gasped.

"Ayashi!" she said.

The girl grabbed Sarai.

"Hello Ahiru…long time no see…"

"Ayashi…How—"

"Shut up!"

She slapped Sarai, knocking her to the ground.

"Ahhhh! HELP HEL-mmmm!"

Ayashi grabbed a scarf and tied a gag around Sarai's mouth. She then also grabbed another scarf and tied her hands together.

"No one's going to save you now!" said Ayashi. "You're mine!"

Outside the door-

"Sarai-chan! I came to congratulate you on your first concert!"

He arrived at the door.

"Huh? I hear someone!"

He pressed his ear to the door.

"HELP! HE-mmmm!"

He leaped up in fear.

"Sarai-chan's in trouble! I've got to save her!"

He slammed the door open.

OH NO! Sarai-chan is at the mercy of Ayashi! What's going to happen to her? Will Ryuichi be able to rescue her, or is she good as dead? You sure as heck do NOT want to miss the next episode! Oh, and thanks to Seripa and Tsuki Mizuno for reviewing. You get Gravitation plushie!

(hands them both a plushie)

Next Episode: Track 5-Broken Mirror


	6. Track 5: Broken Mirror

NTM: (Carrying her hammer) Hello everyone! Now that the little problem has been taken care of, It's time for another episode! Tohma Seguchi has offered to say the disclaimer!

Tohma: I did no such thing…

NTM: (Holds her hammer out) What did you say again?

Tohma: (sweatdrops) Is that really necessary?

NTM: Yes…

Tohma: Fine, NTM does not own Gravitation, though I own Bad Luck…

NTM: Tohma…

Tohma: She does own One Desire and their songs…even though they work for me…

NTM: Tohma Seguchi…

Tohma: She also owns the psycho Ayashi…

(Ayashi walks in.)

Ayashi: I'm not a psycho, I just play one in the story…

Tohma: (sighs) Can I go now?

NTM: HAI! Let's start the sh—

Ryuichi: Do I get to kiss Sarai now na no da?

NTM: Get back in the story Ryu, you'll have to wait…

Ryuichi: No fair! (pouts)

NTM: Now, on with the show!

Track 5- Broken Mirror

Sarai's Dressing Room-

"Hey? What are you doing?"

Ryuichi stood in front of the door. Ayashi grabbed Sarai and took the gun out, placing it to her head.

"Mmph!"

Sarai screamed, the gag in her mouth.

"One more step," said Ayashi. "And I'll blow her brains out!"

Ryuichi changed, his eyes growing smaller.

"Let her go!" he said.

"No dice pretty boy, I'm taking care of Ahiru once and for a—"

Sarai kicked Ayashi in the shins, making her drop the gun.

"Ow!" said the psycho.

Sarai elbowed Ayashi, and took off running.

"Ahiru!"

Ryuichi embraced Ahiru, removing the gag from her mouth.

"Ryu…" she said.

He silenced her with his finger.

"We'll talk later, let's get out of here!"

She nodded, and they both took off running.

"Why you—"

Ayashi stood up and grabbed the gun.

"You're not out of the woods yet!"

She chased after them.

On the Stage-

"Thanks everyone!"

Shuichi had finished the last song, listening to the thunderous applause.

"Yeah!"

Bad Luck left the stage, breaking out in a sweat.

"Man!" said the vocalist. "That was awesome!"

Suguru smiled.

"I have to admit it, but that was one of our best concerts yet!"

Hiroshi smirked.

"They were fired up, those girls did a great job…"

"Hi Shu-Shu!"

Kiyuri and Taiko appeared, sipping sodas.

"Oh! Hey Kiyuri!"

Taiko sipped her soda.

"Has anyone of you seen Sarai?"

"Sorry…" said Hiroshi. "I haven't seen her…"

"She wasn't in the audience." Said Suguru.

"I hope she's okay…" said Kiyuri.

"I'm afraid that she's in danger…"

Tohma Seguchi and K appeared.

"Someone used knockout gas on K…" he said.

"When I find that little…"

K took out a gun and shot the floor.

"WAAH!"

Kiyuri grabbed onto Suguru. When she found out, they both blushed.

"Sorry Su-Su…" she said.

"He-He…It's no big deal…"

Hiroshi and Taiko smirked.

"I see two lovebirds…" said Hiroshi.

"Oh yes, definitely…"

The two of them both turned red.

"We are not!" they both said together.

"Can we please get to the situation at hand?"

Tohma took off his hat.

"Sarai is in great danger…We have to find her…"

"Mr. Seguchi!"

Sakano appeared, out of breath, in front of Tohma.

"Mr. Sakano? What is it?"

He raised his head, a worried look on his face.

"I just saw Mr. Ryuichi and Miss Sarai being chased by some crazy girl carrying a gun!"

They all gasped.

"K! Find them before they get hurt!" said Tohma.

The American nodded.

"I'll do my best…"

"The rest of us will try to evacuate the building…"

Taiko walked up to Tohma.

"Let me and Kiyuri go with K, Sarai's our friend…"

"Yeah!" said Kiyuri. "We have to stick together!"

Tohma shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but this is too dangerous…You will have to leave this to Mr. K…"

He gestured to Noriko.

"Take the two girls out of here…"

Noriko nodded.

"Yes Mr. Seguchi…come on you two…"

She headed out, leading Kiyuri and Taiko.

on the 2nd Story-

"Waah!"

Ryuichi and Sarai were running down the hallways.

"Come back here!"

Ayashi ran after them, trying to shoot at them.

"Ryu I'm scared!" said Sarai.

"Don't worry Ahiru, I'll protect you!" he said.

They ran upstairs, Ryuichi holding on to Sarai.

"You won't lose me yet!"

Ayashi ran up the stairs, firing a few warning shots at them.

"You're dead Ahiru!"

back on the main floor-

Tohma and K walked down the hallway.

"Mr. K…" said the manager. "I want you to find them as soon as possible, you may shoot…but not to kill…"

K took out his gun and smiled.

"Understood sir…"

He headed upstairs, gun ready for firing.

On the 3rd floor-

"Hurry Ahiru, we have to keep running!"

Ryu held onto Sarai's hand, running down another hallway.

"Ryu…I can't…Oh!"

She tripped forward, falling into Ryu's arms.

"Got you Ahiru…" he said.

Sarai blushed.

"Thanks…" she said.

BANG!

A gun shot was heard.

"I see you now you bitch!" said Ayashi. "You're as good as dead…"

Sarai screamed.

"Hold on Ahiru!" said Ryu.

They reached another flight of stairs.

"Ryu…that leads to the roof!" said Sarai.

Ryuichi stared into her eyes.

"Trust me Ahiru…"

Sarai nodded.

Ayashi approached the two of them.

"Finally, you're mine…" she said.

Ryuichi threw his jacket at Ayashi.

"Ack!" she said. "Damn jacket! Get off me!"

"Ahiru! Let's go!"

They headed up the stairs, onto the roof.

"Ryu…it's a dead end!" said Sarai.

Ryu stared out into the horizon.

"We can't run anymore…" he said.

Sarai looked at Ryuichi, her eyes full of fear.

"Ryu…if we don't make it then I…I.."

He stared at her, a confused look on his face.

"What?"

Sarai began to tear up. She lost control, and leaped into his arms, placing her lips on his. Ryuichi wrapped his arms around her, taking the sweet kiss in. She quickly let go, blushing.

"I…I wanted…to…say that…"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Ayashi appeared, holding her gun, a psychotic look on her face.

Sarai embraced Ryuichi, a look a fear on her face.

"Ryu…I'm scared…"

He embraced her, staring at Ayashi.

"If you try to hurt her…" he said. "…You'll have to deal with me…"

Ayashi pointed the barrel of the gun at them.

"Say Goodbye then…"

She pulled the trigger.

CLICK!

"What the?"

She pulled it again.

CLICK! CLICK!

"Damn it! I'm out of bulle—"

"KYAAAAH!"

Sarai side kicked Ayashi in the stomach.

"Oof!"

Ayashi fell to the ground, the gun falling out of her hand. Sarai picked up the gun and tossed it aside.

"You…You bitch!" said Ayashi.

Sarai stood up, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Guess those kickboxing classes did come in handy…" she said.

She turned around to walk away.

" No…"

Ayashi stood up, and took the knife out of her boot.

"It's….not…over…yet!"

She ran towards Sarai, the knife brandished.

"Ahiru! Look out!"

She turned around, hearing Ryuichi's warning.

"Hahahahaha!"

Sarai stopped in her tracks, her body frozen in fear.

"Ahiru!"

What happened next, seemed to go in slow motion. Sarai closed her eyes, and braced herself for the worse. She opened her eyes for a moment to see a shadow of someone run in front of her. She opened her eyes a little more, and gasped.

"RYU!"

Ryuichi clutched his side, screaming in pain.

"Aaaaaaagh!"

He fell to the ground, blood soaking his shirt.

Sarai looked at Ayashi, who dropped the knife in horror.

"What have I done…" she said.

Sarai stood up and walked up to Ayashi, staring at her angrily.

"You…You BITCH!"

She slapped Ayashi hard, tears in her eyes.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH!"

"Stop right there!"

K appeared on the roof, his gun pointing at Ayashi.

"It's okay Miss Mitsumoko, I'll take care of it…"

Sarai turned to Ryuichi, who was still bleeding.

"Ryu…"

She kneeled beside him, sobbing.

"Ryu…Oh Ryu…this is all my fault…"

Ryu opened her eyes, a smile on his face.

"It's okay…I'll be alright…"

He reached into his pocket and took out Kumagoro.

"Take care of Kumagoro…for me…"

He started coughing up blood.

"Ryuichi!"

She looked up to K and Ayashi.

"Medic! Someone get a medic! Ryuichi was stabbed in the side!"

K walked up to Ryuichi, He lifted his head and sighed.

"He doesn't look good…"

Sarai stared at him, tears down her face.

"Ryu…please be okay…"

She clutched Kumagoro to her chest.

"I love you…"

Oh man, this is bad! Ryuichi is really hurt! Poor Sarai…She finally gets the courage to come out of her shell, and Ayashi attacks Ryuichi! This looks bad…

Oh well, I guess it's time for presents! Tsuki Mizuno, Seripa, and a new one, wendyghost, get a Gravitation plushie of their choice!

(Hands out plushies)

Next Episode: Track 6- Sugar Love


	7. Track 6: Sugar Love

(Chibi Neko walks in)

CN: Konichi-wa! My name is Chibi Neko! I'm Miyoko's helper, and I'm handling this chapter because Miyoko has been playing her Gamecube for a long time! This happens every time she gets a new game…

(Miyoko is sitting in front of the TV, playing videogames.)

NTM: Must play…Must beat…tricky…boss!

(Chibi Neko sweatdrops)

CN: See what I mean…anyways—

(Tatsuha barges in the room)

Tatsuha: WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THAT NEKO?

CN: Beg your pardon? Who the heck are you?

Tatsuha: Where's Miyoko? Where is she? I'll make her pay for hurting my Ryuichi!

(Sarai walks in)

Sarai: YOUR Ryuichi? Excuse me, but he's mine!

Tatsuha: EXCUSE ME! Ryu's mine!

Sarai: NO WAY! Ryu likes me!

Tatsuha: Why would Ryuichi like you? You're a tomboy who's got a stupid orange hat!

Sarai: WHAT! NO ONE DISSES MY HAT! IT'S ON!

Tatsuha: BRING IT ON SARAI!

(They begin to fight. Chibi Neko sweatdrops.)

CN: Anyways…Miyoko doesn't own Gravitation, she does own the songs and One Desire…Let's get started…and I'll figure a way to get this to stop.

* * *

Track 6- Sugar Love

_This is a late breaking story. A shooting took place at the Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse, where singing sensation Ryuichi Sakuma was rushed to the hospital after being shot by Ayashi Shimamura. The concert had to be cut short, and the people's money was returned to them. The only witness to the horrible event was a young teenage girl named Sarai Mitsumoko. Ayashi has been arrested and taken to a mental institution, where she will remain for the rest of her life in solitary confinement. As for Ryuichi's condition…only time will tell…

* * *

_

NG Studio-

"Sarai…Sarai!"

Kiyuri knocked on her door.

"Sarai-chan!" she said. "It's been three days…"

"I'm not coming out!"

"Sarai!"

"No! It's my fault Ryu's in the hospital! Ayashi came for me, and I should be the one in the hospital!"

Kiyuri sat down, sighing.

"It's no use…she'll never come out…"

Inside the room, Sarai clutched Kumagoro, tears falling down her face.

"It's all my fault…It's all my fault…"

She stared at the stuffed bunny's face.

"Ryu…Ryu…"

Knock! Knock!

"Huh? Who's there?"

The door opened, and Tohma walked in.

"Hello Mr. Seguchi…" she said, in a low voice.

Tohma sighed.

"Sarai…I want you to come out of this room…there's something I want to give you…"

"Let me guess, the boot? The pink slip?"

Tohma laughed.

"No…something to cheer you up…"

Sarai stood up.

"Alright…I guess I'll go…"

She walked out with Tohma.

"Sarai-chan!"

Kiyuri glomped her friend, jumping up and down.

"Oh Sarai! I thought you were never coming out! Why are you holding Kumagoro?"

Sarai blushed.

"Ryu said he wanted me to take care of him…so I will…" she said, lowering her head.

"About time you got out of that room…"

Taiko leaned on the wall, her arms folded.

"TAI-TAI!"

Kiyuri let go of Sarai, and glomped Taiko. Sarai half-smiled at her friends.

_Still as silly as ever…_ she thought.

"Come on Sarai! You have to see this!"

They dragged her towards the front door.

"Hey!" she said. "Let me go! What's going on?"

"You'll see!"

* * *

In the garage-

"Why do I have to wear the blindfold?" said Sarai.

"Sorry Sarai-chan…Mr. Seguchi said so!"

Taiko smiled to Kiyuri.

"She is going to flip when she sees this!" she said.

"You bet Tai-Tai!"

"C'mon! Let me see you guys!"

She held Kumagoro to her chest.

_I wonder what it could be?_ She thought.

"We're here!"

They removed the blindfold and Sarai gasped.

"No way…"

It was a silver Vespa motor scooter with a cherry blossom on each side. On the seat was a brown helmet with silver trim and goggles.

"SURPRISE!" the two said.

"We happened to tell Mr. Seguchi that you needed a type of transportation…" said Taiko.

"So he pulled some strings and we helped out to get you this!" said Kiyuri.

Sarai began to cry.

"It's beautiful…" she said. "You did this for me?"

The two bandmates nodded. Sarai embraced them both, sobbing happily.

"You guys are really my best friends…" she said. "This is too awesome!"

"Try it out Sarai-chan!"

She walked over to the scooter, put the helmet on, and sat on the seat.

"I can get used to this!"

Sarai smiled and jumped off.

"This really cheers me up you guys! Thanks a lot!"

She ran through the front door.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She heard constant sobbing coming from upstairs.

"Nani? Who's crying up there?"

She ran upstairs, bumping into Hiroshi and Suguru.

"Ow! Sorry about that Hiro and Suguru!"

They smiled.

"No big deal…" said Hiro. "It's just Shuichi…"

"Shuichi?"

Sarai ran to his room, where Mr. Seguchi and K-san were yelling at Shuichi.

"Get out of this room Mr. Shindou!" screamed the American.

"No!"

"Please Shuichi! You have to get ready for the concert!" said Tohma.

"NO! I won't come out ever again!"

They sighed.

"It's no use…he'll never come out…I guess we'll have to cancel the concert…"

The American took out his gun.

"Give me five minutes and I'll get him out…"

"That will not be necessary Mr. K…"

They left the door, leaving Sarai to wonder why Shuichi won't come out of his room. She tapped on the door.

"Shu? Shuichi? What's the matter?"

A lock opened and Shuichi poked his head out, his eyes puffy and tears down his face.

"Shuichi! Have you been crying?"

He shook his head.

"Just h-have something in my eye…" he said, in between sobs.

Sarai just stared at him.

"Shuichi…you know you're a bad liar…" she said.

He looked around, then grabbed Sarai and pulled her in.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" he said.

She nodded.

"Yeah…so what is it?"

Shuichi started bawling out loud.

"YUKI AND I GOT INTO A BIG FIGHT AND NOW HE HATES ME! HE KICKED ME OUT OF THE APARTMENT AND SAID THAT HE NEVER WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN!"

Sarai placed an hand tightly on Shuichi's mouth.

"Shhh! You want everyone to know?" she whispered harshly.

Shuichi grabbed Sarai and hugged her tightly, tears down his face.

"I can't sing without Yuki! He's my inspiration!" he said.

Sarai placed her arms around the pink-haired male.

"There There…It's okay…"

She wiped the tears from his eyes, in a sisterly way.

"That Yuki…" she said, clenching her fists. "He should apologize to you!"

Shuichi sighed.

"He never apologizes…"

Sarai let go of Shuichi, and grabbed her helmet.

"Where's Yuki…" she said.

"Last time we talked…he said he was going to the mall to a book signing."

Sarai walked over to the door.

"You stay right here…I'll be back…"

She walked out the door, a look of determination on her face.

"Sarai-chan! There you are!"

Kiyuri stood at the top of the stairs.

"Kiyuri! There you are! I need you to do a favor for me…" said Sarai.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You know that song you've been working on?"

"You mean my song?"

"Yes…if worse comes to worse, I'll need you to take my place and sing it…"

"Me! But-but-but… I'm not a good singer…"

"Please Kiyu! This is important! I have to get Yuki to apologize to Shuichi, or he won't be able to sing!"

Kiyuri sighed.

"But I can't sing AND play the keyboard!"

"Get Fujisaki to help you…"

"NANI!"

"Sorry Kiyu! I have to go!"

Sarai ran downstairs and out the door into the garage. Kiyuri began turning red.

"But…" she said. "I can't get enough courage to talk to Su-Su!"

* * *

In the garage--

Sarai walked over to the Vespa, helmet strapped on, clutching the keys.

"Okay…time to test this baby out…"

She sat on the seat, put the keys in the ignition, and placed the goggles on her face. She put Kumagoro in her backpack.

"Here we go!"

She turned the keys, and the engine began to rumble.

"YATTA!"

She drove out of the garage, onto the street.

"I have to get to the mall!" she said, a look of determination on her face.

She started to pick up speed.

* * *

Back at NG Records, the studio--

Suguru was playing the keyboard, practicing the song.

"Poor Shu…I hope he'll be ready for the concert…"

Kiyuri stood outside staring at him, blushing deeply.

"I can't do it…I can't ask for his help…But Sarai needs me to sing if she can't make it…You can do this Kiyu…You can ask Su-Su…"

"Oh, hey Kiyuri!"

"Waaah!"

Suguru appeared outside the studio, staring at Kiyuri.

"Uh…Hey Su-Su…" she said, red as a cherry. "Listen…I-I was wondering…If you could…maybe help me uhhh…"

"Help you with what?"

Kiyuri looked into Suguru's face, turning redder and redder.

"Uhhh…"

She dragged Suguru into the studio.

"IneedyoutohelpmebecauseSaraiwenttothemalltogetYukibecauseheandShuichihadabigfightandImighthavetosinginherplacebutIcan'tsingandplaypianoatthesametimesoIwaswonderingifyoucouldmaybeplayforme?"

Suguru laughed at Kiyuri.

"I think I understood that…Sarai went to go get Yuki to make up with Shuichi and you might have to perform in her place. Unfortunately, you can't play the keyboard and sing at the same time, so you're asking me if I could help you by playing the keyboard."

Kiyuri nodded. Suguru smiled, making her blush.

"I'd be happy to help you out…" he said. "Just give me the music…"

Kiyuri smiled, and embraced him.

"Thank you Su-Su!" she said.

Realizing what she did, she let go of him and blushed deep red.

"Sorry…"

He smiled, and took the blushing girl in his arms.

"There's no need to be sorry…" he said. "Kiyu-chan…"

He softly kissed Kiyu on the nose.

"Su-Su…come on we have to practice…"

He nodded.

* * *

Tokyo Mall--

Yuki sat at a table, signing his latest book.

"Damnit…" he said, under his breath. "That stupid brat…"

He finished signing the book and gave it to the fangirl.

"Here you go…" He said.

"THANK YOU MR. YUKI!" she said in a loud voice.

She grabbed the book and hugged it close to her chest. She ran away, screaming in joy.

Yuki placed a hand over his face, sighing.

"Damn fangirls…" he said. "I need a break…"

"LOOK OUT!"

A silver scooter crashed into a window, and stopped in front of Yuki.

"Finally, I found you…"

The person removed the helmet, and pink hair fell down.

"You…and me…need to talk…" she said.

Yuki sighed.

"Fine…we'll talk…Sarai." he said.

They walked over to a café, and Yuki ordered a cup of coffee. They sat at the table, Yuki taking sips of the coffee.

"So, why did you have to crash in a window just to talk to me?" he said.

Sarai sighed.

"You have to apologize to Shuichi…he's a wreck and he won't sing…"

Yuki smirked.

"I see…you want me to apologize so your career isn't ruined…You're just using me…"

"No! That's not it!"

"Don't lie…" he said. "I will not apologize to Shuichi…"

"You have to!" she said.

"I don't care…and you have no right to argue with me you little brat…I'm a hell of a lot older than you…

"Shut up!"

She slapped the author hard, tears in her eyes.

"You don't know anything!" she said. "I just want Shu to be happy! He loves you!"

Yuki stared at the girl, rubbing his cheek. Suddenly, he spotted something in her backpack.

"What's this?"

He reached into her backpack and pulled out Kumagoro. He smirked as he held the bunny in his hand.

"Hey!" she yelled. "That's mine!"

"I understand now…You want me to apologize to Shuichi so that you won't feel so guilty about Ryuichi…"

Sarai turned pink.

"You little brat…" he said. "That's pathetic…"

He threw the bunny at her, and stood up.

"You should go back…you just wasted my time and yours…"

Sarai stared at Yuki, fire in her eyes.

"Very well then…" she said, standing up, placing her helmet on. "If you won't come with me…I'll just have to…"

She leaped onto the table and jumped into the air, kicking Yuki in the head, knocking him out.

"I'll just have to kidnap you…"

* * *

Back at NG records--

Kiyuri was standing in front of the mirror, wearing her costume.

"Okay Kiyuri…" she said. "You were able to convince Tohma to give you a shot at this…You can do it…"

She walked out, Taiko and Suguru were at the front door, smiling.

"Don't worry…" said Taiko. "We're with you all the way…"

"Yes…" said Suguru. "Don't be afraid…"

Kiyuri smiled.

"Thanks…I just hope Sarai can help Shuichi…we need him…"

They walked outside, where the others were waiting.

"Hey Hiro-Hiro! Hey Shu-Shu!" said Kiyuri.

"Hey Kiyu…" said Hiro. "I finally was able to get Shuichi to come…but he's still in a dreary mood."

Shuichi sighed, staring out towards the sky.

"I don't feel like singing…" he said.

Kiyuri sighed.

"This is ridiculous!" she said. "Oh Sarai! You have to hurry!"

* * *

Back on the other side of Tokyo--

Yuki opened his eyes.

"Ow…what hit me? What the?"

He was tied up, riding on the back of the silver scooter.

"The heck?" he said.

"I was wondering when you'll wake up!"

He turned around to see Sarai, wearing her goggles, driving the scooter.

* * *

"You! How did you--"

Sarai smiled.

"I may be small, but I'm one awesome kickboxer!"

Yuki growled.

"Why you little brat! Where are you taking me?"

"To Shuichi, you are going to apologize to him whether you like it or not!"

"What makes you so sure I'll apologize…"

"Because I know that you care about Shuichi…"

"What?"

"You know you had a very convincing performance…I was very convinced."

Yuki grumbled.

"Why do you want to help him so much?" he said.

Sarai smiled.

"Because I care about my friends…and Shuichi is my friend…"

Yuki smirked.

"You care about your friends so much that you kidnap someone they care about to apologize to them…You really are a little brat…"

"Yep! I'm really proud of it!"

"Alright…you win…" he said.

"Good!" she said. "Then Let's get there!"

They headed for the Clubhouse.

* * *

Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse--

"Are you ready Kiyuri?"

"Yep Tai-Tai!"

"Can you please stop calling me Tai-Tai?"

Kiyuri, Taiko, and Suguru were backstage, getting ready for the performance.

"Good luck you guys!" said Noriko. "I'll be watching! Hiro-kun is waiting for Yuki and Sarai outside!"

Kiyuri nodded.

"Let's do this!"

They ran onstage, to a cheering audience.

"Hello!" said Noriko. "My name is Noriko of Nittle Grasper! Today, we have a special treat for you! One Desire's own Kiyuri Kanemoto has written her own song and will be performing it for the very first time! So, please put your hands together for Kiyuri Kanemoto, being accompanied by Taiko Hidorikawa on guitar and Suguru Fujisaki on keyboard."

The three walked onto the stage.

"Hello!" said Kiyuri. "I'm Kiyuri! This is my first time singing this song, but I hope you like it! Ready guys?"

They nodded.

"Follow my lead! A one, two, three, four!

They began to play the song.

_Some say_

_I'm a little young for my age_

_Some say_

_I can be a little silly_

_But you_

_Make me feel oh so sweet_

_I want you and only you_

_Sweet as candy_

_You're the only one for me_

_Be my baby_

_I want to be yours_

_Sugar Love_

_You give me a rush_

_Whenever you kiss me_

_I feel like I'm flying_

_Candy Love_

_Sweeter than anything else_

_I just want a love as sweet_

_As sugar_

_(Instumental)_

Shuichi sat in his dressing room, sighing.

"Yuki…" he said, staring into the mirror.

He laid his head on the table, sobbing.

"You damn brat…"

"Huh?"

He sat up and turned around. There was Yuki, leaning on the doorway. Shuichi began tearing up again.

"Y-Yuki?"

He stood up and stared at him. Yuki walked over to him, and Shuichi fell into his arms, crying heavily.

"Yuki! Oh Yuki! It is you! But I thought…"

Yuki lifted the singer's face and placed his lips to his, pulling him into a hard kiss. When he let go, he stared directly into his eyes.

"You listen you damn brat…" he said. "Remember this…no matter how many time you get on my nerves or piss me off…know this…I will always love you…no matter what you say or do…I will always love you…"

He kissed Shuichi again briefly, and let him go.

"Oh and by the way…you should thank your pink-haired friend…she really does care about you…"

"Huh?"

Yuki left the dressing room.

* * *

_Take me away_

_I want to feel you again_

_Your lips and mine_

_I want to be yours!_

_Sugar Love_

_You give me a rush_

_Whenever you kiss me_

_I feel like I'm flying_

_Candy Love_

_Sweeter than anything else_

_I want a love as sweet_

_A love as sweet_

_I want a love as sweet_

_As candy_

Kiyuri finished the song, and the audience broke into applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

They ran off, happy and excited.

"I did it!" she said. "I sang! And they liked it!"

Taiko smiled.

"You were great…" she said.

Kiyuri suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and it was Suguru.

"Su-Su?" she said. "What are you--"

He leaned down and softly kissed Kiyuri on the lips, making her blush.

"You were amazing…" he whispered in her ear.

Kiyuri beamed, bushing bright pink.

Outside the clubhouse, Sarai was enjoying a piece of Pocky.

"Sarai?"

She turned around, and there was Shuichi.

"Oh!" she said. "Hey Shu! What's up?"

He ran to her and hugged her, tears falling down his face.

"Thank you Sarai…Thank you so much…" he said.

Sarai smiled, as he held that embrace.

"Shu…" she said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital--

"How is he doctor?"

"He's fine, no fatal injuries…"

"That's good--Hey! Doctor, look!"

"What is it nurse?"

"He just smiled! The paitent is smiling!"

"Heh, heh…looks like he's having a good dream…"

They stood over the bed, as Ryuichi laid there, smiling.

* * *

FINALLY! Man! That took long! Oh well! Anyways, thanks to Keia Mizuki, seripa, and Tsuki Mizuno for reviewing. You get giant Gravitation plushies!

(gives plushies)

Next up, One Desire and Bad Luck are preparing to hit the road! Kiyuri and Suguru go on a date! And Tohma goes to see Ryuichi! Plus, preparing for the first worldwide broadcast concert! Will Sarai get the courage to sing?

Coming up in Track 7-To My Dreams


	8. Track 7: To My Dreams

(Chibi Neko appears again)

CN: Chibi Neko again! Neko Tenshi Miyoko is busy trying to break up the fight with Tatsuha and Sarai, so once again, I'm here!

(Loud noises are heard behind her. Tatsuha and Sarai are fighting in giant mechs.)

Tatsuha: You are mine!

Sarai: Bring it on!

NTM: How did you guys find the robots? Get out of those right now!

(Chibi Neko sweatdrops.)

CN: Anyways…NTM does not own Gravitation, but she does own One Desire and their songs.

NTM: Don't make me get out my hammer!

CN: Myaa…I'm going to go crazy! Just get to the story!

* * *

Track 7- To My Dreams

_Sarai stood on stage, the microphone in her hand. She was singing her heart out, when all of a sudden, her voice stopped. She fell through the stage and landed on a giant Kumagoro bunny._

"_What the?"_

"_Ahiru…"_

_She turned around to see Ryuichi looking like an angel._

"_Ryu?" she said._

_He looked at her with a sad look in his eyes._

"_Why did you do this to me Ahiru…Why did you kill me…"_

"_I didn't kill you! Ayashi did!"_

"_Why Ahiru…Why?"_

_He began to fade away._

"_RYU! RYU COME BACK!"_

_Ahiru began to cry, a sad spotlight on her._

"_Ryu…Ryu…"

* * *

_

"Sarai! Wake up!"

Sarai opened her eyes, back in the record studio, standing in front of the microphone.

"Ne?" she said. "What happened?"

Kiyuri and Taiko sweatdropped.

"You just dozed off again…" said Taiko. "We're ready to record the next song…"

Sarai laughed.

"Oh Yeah! The record…I forgot…"

Everyone except her face faulted. Noriko stood up and brushed herself off.

"That's okay Sarai…just take it from the top…" she said through the speaker.

"Right!"

She sighed and nodded again.

"Okay guys, A one, two thr--"

"Miss Ukai! Miss Ukai!"

Mr. Sakano ran into the studio, panicking horribly.

"What's wrong Mr. Sakano?" she said.

"Mr. Seguchi wants One Desire to come to his office right away!"

"Mr. Sakano, we are working on the CD at the moment…"

"I'm sorry Miss Ukai, but he insisted that One Desire come to his office right at this very moment!"

She sighed.

"Very well, that's enough for today…" she said to the girls. "Let's head to the office…"

The girls nodded and ran out of the studio.

"Oh boy," said Taiko. "We're in trouble already…"

"No worries Tai-Tai!" said Kiyuri. "It's probably just Toh-Toh wanting to congratulate us on a good job being Bad Luck's opening act!"

"Kiyuri! Don't call Mr. Seguchi that!"

"Nyah!"

"Why you--"

Sarai grabbed them both.

"Knock it off…" she said.

Kiyuri's stomach began to grumble.

"Ah…Now I'm hungry!"

Taiko tossed her a few coins.

"Just get something from the vending machine…"

Kiyuri stuck her tongue out again.

"NYAAAH! I'm going!"

She took off down the other hallway.

"Kiyuri…" said Taiko.

"Don't worry about her…" said Sarai. "She can take care of herself…"

* * *

Down by the Vending Machine--

"La di dah di dah…"

Kiyuri approached the machine and stared at it.

"Now…what do I want?"

"Kiyuri?"

She turned around, and there was Suguru, carrying a black folder.

"Eep! Uh-hey Su-Su…wh-what's up?"

"Just having a little break before I get back to practicing…"

"Why are you practicing?"

"Haven't you heard the good news?"

"What good news?"

"Oh, well I guess I'll tell you…Mr. Seguchi pulled some strings, and Bad Luck and One Desire are going to perform at the Tokyo Palladium, and it's going to be broadcasted worldwide…"

Kiyuri stood there, mouth agape.

"We're going…to perform…on live television! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She began jumping up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"This is awesome! This must be what Toh-To-- I mean Mr. Seguchi wanted to tell us!"

Suguru smiled.

"Say, Kiyuri…I get an extra long lunch today and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me to this neat café that just opened?"

"Me? You? Café?" she said.

She turned bright red.

_Oh no…_she thought, _He's not asking me on a…a date?_

"I…I guess I could go with you…" she said.

Suguru smiled, and kissed Kiyuri on the forehead.

"Then I'll see you at lunch…Bye Kiyuri…"

He walked into the studio. Kiyuri turned even redder.

"Oh my god! Su-Su and I are going on a date! SARAI-CHAAAAAAN!"

She took off running toward Mr. Seguchi's office.

* * *

Inside Mr. Seguchi's office--

"WHAT!"

Sarai and Taiko stood there in shock at the news that they just heard.

"We're going to be on television!" Taiko said.

"I'm getting to sing on the biggest stage in Japan!" said Sarai.

"Mr. Seguchi…are you sure they can handle it?" said Noriko.

Tohma stood up, his black coat and hat on.

"I believe they're ready…this will be the last performance in Japan before we begin the world tour…"

He grabbed a brown bag and walked to the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me…I have to go visit someone…"

Sarai lowered her head.

"It's Ryuichi isn't it…"

"Sorry Sarai…but I can't say…Miss Ukai, please escort the girls out of my office."

"Yes sir…come on girls…"

The three of them left the office.

"SARAI-CHAAAAAAN!"

Kiyuri ran into Sarai, knocking her over.

"Kiyu? What's the matter?"

Kiyuri took in a deep breath.

"Su-Suhasaskedmeonadatetogotothecafeatlunch!" she said.

Sarai sighed.

"What's wrong, so Fujisaki asked you to go to the café…"

"ButIcan'tbecauseIreallylikehimandI'mbeginningtothinkthathelikesme!"

"So? What's the problem?"

"Idon'tknowwhattodoorsayoractlikeandIfeelthatImightmessupanddosomethingembarassinginfrontofhim!"

Sarai sighed, and ruffled her hair.

"Suguru will like you for who you are Kiyuri…just be yourself and you'll do fine…"

Kiyuri whimpered, twiddling her fingers.

"Now…" said Sarai. "I'm going to work on my song in the studio if anyone needs me…"

"I heard that you are almost done with it…" said Taiko.

"Yeah, but something is missing…and I can't sing it until I find the thing that makes it complete…"

"Well, Kiyu and I have been working on the arrangement…"

"Keep working on it…I'll add the lyrics in once I'm finished."

Sarai walked away, carrying her red notebook.

* * *

At the hospital--

Tohma walked up to the registration desk.

"Excuse me miss, but can you tell me what room Ryuichi Sakuma is in?"

The receptionist looked up at the blond male.

"Room 224, 5th Floor…" she said.

"Thank you…"

He left the registration desk and headed into the elevator.

"I just hope he's recovering nicely…"

* * *

In the studio--

Sarai opened the notebook, and took out a pencil.

"Okay, let's see what I've got so far…"

* * *

_I can only hear your heart_

_It tells me that we should be in love_

_Why then are we so far apart?_

_If we're supposed to be together_

_Why can't you see that you mean so much to me?_

_Why do you keep playing with my heart?_

_I want to be by your side right now_

_Boy, can't you see that you complete me?_

_I want to be with you_

_I want to be with you_

_This is more than a fangirl crush_

_My love for you is deep_

_My love for you is strong_

_So take me in your arms_

_Let me feel your sweet kiss_

_My Eternal Love Be Mine

* * *

_

"Well, that's all I have now…it still is missing something…I wish I knew what…"

She scratched her head with the eraser tip of the pencil. She took out her backpack and pulled out Kumagoro.

"What would you do Kumagoro?" she asked the bunny.

* * *

In room 224--

"Na no na no na no da!"

Ryuichi was awake, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Ryu wants to leave now na no da!" he said to the nurse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sakuma, but you are not well enough to leave yet. That cut was pretty deep…"

"WAAAH! Ryu wanna go home! Ryu wants to see Ahiru-chan!"

The door opened, and Tohma walked in.

"Tohma!"

Ryu tried to get out of bed, but the nurse stopped him.

"Mr. Sakuma! You can't get out of--Mr. Sakuma!"

Tohma laughed.

"I brought you some Ramen that Mika made to cheer you up."

"Ryu like Ramen, but Ryu really want to see Ahiru-chan!"

He gave Tohma a bunch of paper.

"Ryu has been writing na no da!" he said, with a cheery smile.

Tohma looked at the pieces of paper.

"They look like song lyrics…" he said.

"They are na no da!"

Tohma begin to read the lyrics.

* * *

_Even though you're far away_

_I can hear your heart beating next to mine_

_I want to be with you_

_But I don't know if you feel the same way_

_How can you show me how you feel?_

_What does it take to get you to love me?_

_Come to me and let me hold you in my arms_

_Girl, can't you see that you complete me?_

_I want to be with you_

_I want to be with you_

_This is more than a random thing_

_My love for you is deep_

_My love for you is strong_

_Let me take you in my arms_

_Let me kiss your tears away_

_My Eternal Love Be Mine

* * *

_

"Wow, Ryuichi." He said. "These are very nice…but something seems to be missing…"

"Ryu can't seem to finish it…" said Ryuichi. "Ryu want to be with Ahiru so much…that Ryu can't figure out what to write next…"

Tohma sighed.

"I can't let you leave yet…but I'll give these to Ahiru--I mean Sarai…"

"Thank you Tohma!"

The nurse took the brown bag, pulling out the container of Ramen.

"I'll give Mr. Sakuma his Ramen Mr. Seguchi…" she said. "You may go now…"

Tohma nodded.

"Bye Ryuichi, get better soon…maybe you'll be able to watch Sarai and the others on television--"

"NANI!"

Ryu sat straight up.

"What do you mean Ryu can see Ahiru on the television? Ryu want to see Ahiru onstage!"

"You might not be better in time for the concert at the Tokyo Palladium--"

"Nani! Ahiru is going to sing at the Tokyo Palladium! But that means…"

He began tearing up.

"Ahiru will leave for the tour…and Ryu will never get to see her!"

"Mr. Sakuma! Stop shouting and fidgeting!"

"NO! RYU WANT TO SEE AHIRU!"

"Mr. Sakuma…I'll have to give you a sleeping pill if you won't calm down…"

"RYU WANT TO SEE AHIRU, RYU NEED TO TELL AHIRU SOMETHING!"

The nurse took out a pill and placed it in Ryuichi's mouth while he was shouting. Ryu stopped shouting and yawned, laying back down and falling asleep.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Seguchi…he'll be asleep for a couple of hours…" she said.

"That's okay…" said Tohma. "Ryuichi does overreact a little bit…"

He put his hat on and bowed to the nurse.

"Farewell miss, Goodbye Ryu…"

He left the room, sadly staring at the sleeping Ryu.

"Ryu…I wish I could let you see Ahiru…but she would be so heartbroken…"

* * *

At the café--

Kiyuri waited at the front entrance.

"Oh, I hope Su-Su shows up soon…"

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress shirt and black pants with black shoes. She had on red lipstick and black mascara, and she carried a purse.

"Tai-Tai sure did a good job dressing me up, and Shu-Shu helped me with my makeup!"

She sighed and walked back and forth.

"I hope he shows up soon…"

"Kiyu?"

She turned around to see Suguru, wearing the same clothes from the studio.

"Ahh! Uh, hey Su-Su!" she said, blushing.

"Why did you change clothes?" he asked.

"Oh! I just felt like dressing up!"

"Are you wearing makeup?"

"Uhh…Shu-Shu needed to practice!"

Suguru smiled.

"Well, anyways…let's go inside."

"Yeah…"

He took her hand, making Kiyuri blush even more.

_He's holding my hand!_ She thought happily. _It must be a date!_

They entered the café, and a waiter walked up to them.

"Hello Mr. Fujisaki, we've been expecting you." he said.

Suguru nodded.

"Right, is the table ready?"

The waiter nodded.

"Right this way…"

They walked over to a small table, with candles on the table. Kiyuri turned even redder.

_A special table? _She thought. _Now I know this has to be a date!_

"Come on!" said Suguru. "Let's have a seat…Is your face red?"

Kiyuri shook her head.

"I'm fine…" she said.

Suguru laughed.

"You're funny Kiyuri…"

Kiyuri sat down at the table, trying to hide her red face.

"Are you okay Kiyu?" he asked. "You're turning as red as a cherry."

Kiyuri sighed.

"I'm just a little nervous…" she said.

Suguru smiled, and walked over to her.

"You don't have to be…" he said.

Kiyuri turned her face the other way.

"Kiyu?"

Kiyuri turned to look at him.

"Isthisadate?"

"What?"

"I said…Is this a date?"

Suguru turned red.

"A d-date? Why would you think that?"

Kiyuri sighed.

"I knew it wasn't…"

She stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait…"

Suguru grabbed Kiyuri's hand and turned her around.

"Su-Su…what're you--"

He placed his lips to hers, pulling her into a sweet kiss. Kiyu was surprised at this, but began to cry, tears falling down her face.

"Su-Su…are you trying to say that…you…"

He nodded, blushing.

"I really like you Kiyuri…" he said. "I really like you a lot…but I just couldn't get the courage to tell you."

Kiyuri began to laugh.

"Su-Su! I've been trying to get the courage to tell you!"

They both started laughing.

"Excuse me…" said the waiter. "But are you ready to order?"

They looked at each other, then at the waiter, and let each other go, blushing deeply.

"Sorry about that…" he said. "We're ready…"

"Then can you please sit down so I can take your order."

Kiyuri nodded.

"Certainly, come on Su-Su!"

They sat down, both of them blushing deeply.

* * *

At the studio--

"ARRGH!"

Sarai slammed the notebook, sighing.

"I still can't think of anything else…" she said.

She then heard voices coming from the hallway.

"But Mr. Seguchi…Why can't you tell Sarai about Ryu's condition?"

She peeked through the door, and there was Shuichi, K, and Tohma talking in the hallway.

"What the? What are they talking about?" she said.

Shuichi began to whine.

"But Why Tohma?" he said. "Why can't we tell her about Ryuichi's condition?"

Tohma took off his hat.

"I don't want Sarai to worry about Ryuichi while we prepare for the concert…"

Mr. K folded his arms.

"If Sarai ever found out that we were hiding this info, she would not want to perform at the concert…"

"But it still isn't right!" said Shuichi. "It's like lying to her…"

Sarai slammed the door open.

"You…" she said. "You lied to me!"

They turned around to see Sarai, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't believe you won't let me see Ryuichi! You want me to concentrate on the concert so you can keep your job!"

She pointed to Shuichi.

"And YOU!" she said. "I can't believe that you would agree to this! I thought you were my friend!"

Sarai grabbed her orange cap and slammed it on her head.

"Well, I'm no longer going to be your pawn! I QUIT!"

She ran off, tears in her eyes, carrying her notebook.

They stood there, mouths agape.

"Now what do we do?"

Outside, Kiyuri and Suguru were laughing.

"Huh?"

Sarai walked past them.

"Sarai?" said Kiyuri. "What's wrong?"

Sarai just walked to the scooter, and turned the key.

"Sarai wait!"

Tohma, K, and Shuichi ran towards her. She started the scooter and drove off.

"Mr. Seguchi?" said Kiyuri. "What's wrong with Sarai?"

Taiko ran towards them.

"Hey, wasn't that Sarai?" she said. "Where is she going?"

Tohma sighed.

"I'm afraid that Sarai, has quit One Desire…"

Everyone gasped.

"SHE QUIT!"

On the street, Sarai was driving off, tears falling down her cheeks.

_Ayashi was right…It is my fault that everything happens to me…Ryu could be dying for all I know…and they don't care! Well, as long as he is in the hospital…I'm not going to sing anymore!

* * *

_

Can this be true? Sarai has left the singing gig for good? This can't be the end!

Anyways, thanks to Keia and Tsuki for another review!

gives them Shuichi and Yuki plushies that kiss

Up next- Kiyuri and Taiko try to convince Sarai to come back, and an unexpected person gives her some advice! Plus, will she choose to become a rock star, or live a normal life. And what about Ryuichi? Will he be able to get better and see Sarai? And what about the lyrics? Find out next time!

Next Up: Track 8- My Inspiration


	9. Track 8: My Inspiration

(NTM enters, carrying a big machine gun)

NTM: Hello! NTM Here! Now that I've got Sarai and Tatsuha under control… It's time for me to once again take the stage! I've brought Mr. K here to do the disclaimer.

K: The only reason I'm doing this is because you took my gun…

NTM: (holding his gun behind her back) Tee hee!

K: Neko Tenshi Miyoko does not own Gravitation. She does own One Desire and their songs…and at the moment…she owns my gun.

NTM: Nyah!

K: I hate authors…

NTM: Anyways, on with the show! Here's the next episode!

* * *

Track 8- My Inspiration

-NG records, 5 days till the Tokyo Concert-

"I can't believe it…"

Kiyuri and Taiko sat in the studio, awestruck at what just happened.

"Sarai…" said Taiko, clutching her coat. "She left us…"

-Flashback-

_Sarai walked past them._

"_Sarai?" said Kiyuri. "What's wrong?"_

_Sarai just walked to the scooter, and turned the key._

"_Sarai wait!"_

_Tohma, K, and Shuichi ran towards her. She started the scooter and drove off._

"_Mr. Seguchi?" said Kiyuri. "What's wrong with Sarai?"_

_Taiko ran towards them._

"_Hey, wasn't that Sarai?" she said. "Where is she going?"_

_Tohma sighed._

"_I'm afraid that Sarai, has quit One Desire…"_

_Everyone gasped._

"_SHE QUIT!"

* * *

_

-End Flashback-

* * *

Kiyuri played a few notes on the keyboard.

"It's been 2 days since she left…" she said. "Sarai-chan…I miss her Tai-Tai…"

Taiko took out her guitar and played a few chords.

"I wonder where she is now…"

* * *

-Kyoto, Japan-

Ahiru lay asleep in her bed.

"Ahiru?"

Her mother opened the door and walked in.

"Ahiru sweetie…" she said. "It's time to get up…"

Ahiru yawned and stretched, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Mom…" she said.

Her mother smiled at her.

"Get up Ahiru and come down to breakfast…" she said. "I've made your favorite…French toast and scrambled eggs."

Ahiru slowly sat up in her bed.

"Okay Mom…" said Ahiru. "I'll be there in a minute."

Her mother ruffled her daughter's hair. Then, she kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. Ahiru sat on the bed, staring out the window.

"It's good to be home…" she said, in a sad voice.

She stood up and walked to the closet.

"I hope my friends won't be too upset with my decision…"

* * *

-Back at NG records-

Taiko slammed her fist on the ground.

"That's it!" she said. "We can't just sit here and worry!"

She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going Tai-Tai?" said Kiyuri.

"I'm going to Tohma's office and demand an explanation!"

Taiko stomped out of the studio.

"Tai-Tai!" said Kiyuri. "Wait for me!"

They ran out the studio, towards the elevator.

* * *

--Back in Kyoto--

Ahiru finished her breakfast and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Hiwu!"

Her little brother Toshi leaped onto Ahiru.

"Toshi!" she said. "Get off of me!"

"Weeeee!" he said. "Me wanna pway wit Hiwu!"

Ahiru smiled.

"I'll play with you…but you have to let me clean up first…"

"YAAAAY!"

He hugged Ahiru, and ran out the door. Ahiru picked up the dishes and walked over to the sink.

"My little three-year-old brother…now I can play with him as long as I want to…"

She finished cleaning the dishes, and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Mew?"

A gold and white cat walked into the room.

"Hey Momoko…" said Ahiru.

The cat affectionately nuzzled her leg.

"Mew!"

Momoko jumped into Ahiru's arms, snuggling deeply in her jacket.

"Momo-chan…" she said. "I missed you too…"

The cat purred in her arms.

"HIWU!"

Toshi stood at the entrance, wearing his jacket.

"Mom said we go-go to pawk!" he said, smiling.

She laughed and set Momoko down.

"Okay Toshi…we'll go to the park…"

She followed the little kid to the front door.

"We're going to the park Mom!" she shouted. "Be back in time for lunch!"

"Okay Ahiru, but keep an eye on him!"

"I will!"

They opened the front door and walked outside.

* * *

--Back at NG Records--

Taiko and Kiyuri reached Mr. Seguchi's office.

"Do you think that Tohma will know where Sarai-chan is?" said Kiyuri.

Taiko nodded.

"I'm sure of it…"

They were about to knock on the door, when it opened.

"KYAAAAAH!"

The two girls jumped in the air in surprise.

"Hey Kiyu! Hey Tai!"

Shuichi appeared through the door. Taiko and Kiyuri glared at him.

"What?' he said. "What did I do?"

Taiko grabbed him by the shirt.

"YOU BAKA! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

The pink-haired singer smiled sheepishly, a big sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Sorry Tai…" he said.

"What were you doing in Seguchi-san's office Shu-Shu?" said Kiyuri.

Taiko sat the pink-haired singer down on the ground.

"Yeah…" she said. "I'd like to know the same thing…"

Shuichi sighed.

"I was asking Tohma if there was anyway to convince Sarai-chan to come back…"

They all sadly sighed.

"We sure do miss her…" said Kiyuri.

"Yeah…but we don't know where she is…knowing her…she could be back home in Kyoto…" said Taiko.

Their eyes lit up.

"Of course!" said Kiyuri. "She must be in Kyoto! Why didn't we think of that before?"

Taiko and Shuichi both fainted.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she said. "Let's go to Kyoto!"

"Yuki can drive us there!" said Shuichi.

"Why can't you drive?" said Taiko.

"Uhhh…" said Shuichi. "I crashed Yuki's car once, so he won't let me drive again…"

Kiyuri and Taiko both fainted.

* * *

--Tokyo General Hospital--

"NO FAIR!"

Ryuichi was having another temper tantrum.

"Why can't Ryu-chan see Ahiru-chan?" he said.

K placed a gun to the green-haired boy's forehead.

"Settle down…" he said, blowing smoke from the cigarette in his mouth.

Ryu was silent, and K lowered the gun.

"I said that you can't see Ahiru yet…" said K.

"WHY K-san?"

He reached into his vest. Ryu thought that he was going to pull out another gun. Ryu ducked under the covers.

"Get out from under there…" said the American.

Ryu peeked from the covers, and there was Kumagoro, with a note attached to it.

"Kumagoro!" he said. "But I gave it to Ahiru-chan…"

K sighed, and grabbed the note, handing it to Ryuichi.

"She's gone missing…this was attached to the rabbit…"

Ryuichi opened up the note, and gasped.

"K-san…" he said, a little more maturely. "Is this true?"

The American slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry Ryuichi…" he said in a low, soft voice.

He stared at the note again.

_Ryuichi,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be gone._

_My heart cannot take the pain anymore,_

_It's my fault you are in the hospital…_

_I feel empty inside…I want the pain to stop._

_Without you by my side, I can't write or sing…_

_Mom was right…love changes a woman…_

_And my dream was foolish…_

_So I'm returning home to Kyoto. _

_I hope that we meet again someday…_

_Tell Kiyuri and Taiko and Shuichi and Tohma_

_And everyone else that I'm sorry…_

_Your Friend for life,_

_Ahiru Surimata_

_P.S. Take care of Kumagoro for me…he's a good friend…_

Ryuichi clutched the bunny, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why K-san…Why would Ahiru-chan leave?"

K sighed, placing another cigarette in his mouth.

"Isn't it obvious…" he said.

Ryuichi looked up at the American.

"What?" he said.

The blond sighed, taking the lighter and lighting the cigarette.

"She loves you Ryu…" he said, blowing out smoke. "To her…you're like…her inspiration…"

Ryuichi sat out of the bed.

"Ryu has to go find her…" he said. "Ryu has to tell her…Ryu must…"

K shook his head.

"You're not ready to leave yet…" he said.

"But--"

"I'm sorry Ryu…"

The nurse appeared from the front door.

"Visiting hours are over Mr. K…and there is no smoking in the hospital…"

K put out the cigarette and walked towards the door.

"We'll find her…" he said. "So don't worry…"

Ryuichi fell onto the bed, sobbing deeply.

"Ahiru-chan is hurt…and Ryu can't help…No fair…"

* * *

--Eiri Yuki's apartment--

"Please?"

"No…"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Shuichi was trying to convince Yuki to drive them to Kyoto.

"PLEEEEEEEEASE YUKIIIIIIII!" whined Shuichi.

Yuki took the cigarette out of his mouth, and blew smoke.

"Why should I?" he said.

"Ahiru is our teammate Yuki-Yuki!" said Kiyuri.

"No…I'm not going to take up one day of my schedule to go drive a bunch of kids to Kyoto for some stupid girl--Ack!"

Taiko yanked Yuki by the shirt down to meet her eyes.

"You listen to me Eiri Yuki..." she said angrily. "Ahiru is our friend, and the reason that you and Shuichi are together again…she always puts the needs of others before herself…now she needs our help…and you are going to be selfish and not drive us to Kyoto just to help a friend who's broken?"

Yuki grumbled.

"Fine…but I want something out of the deal…"

"Anything Yuki-Yuki!" said Kiyuri.

"You three have to clean my house for three weeks…"

"Yukiiii…" whined Shuichi. "I hate cleaning…"

"Either that, or no deal…"

"Fine!" said Taiko. "We'll clean your ho--"

"In French maid outfits…"

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"Tai-Tai!" said Kiyuri. "We have to! It's the only way he'll take us to Ahiru-chan!"

Taiko grumbled.

"Fine…you got yourself a deal…"

They shook hands.

"Okay…" said Yuki. "My car's out back…"

"YAY!" said Kiyuri. "We're going to Kyoto to bring back Ahiru-chan!"

They all headed towards the parking lot.

"Don't worry Ahiru…" said Taiko. "We're coming to get you!

* * *

--Kyoto Park--

"Weeeeee! Go higher!"

Ahiru was pushing Toshi on the swing.

"Hiwu! Go Higher!" said Toshi, giggling.

"If I push you any higher, you'll go over the bar Toshi!"

Toshi and Ahiru both laughed.

"Wanna go slide!" he said. "Wanna go slide!"

Ahiru smiled.

"Okay, I'll just sit by the park bench and watch you. Now you better be careful!"

"I will!"

Toshi ran towards the slide.

"Little brother…" she said softly.

She walked over to a picnic bench. A person in an orange jumpsuit was picking up trash with a stick nearby.

"Excuse me…" she said. "Is this seat taken?"

"No…" said the person. "I'm just cleaning…"

Ahiru sat on the park bench.

"You sound kind of familiar…" she said.

"Maybe that's because we met before…Ahiru…"

She looked up and saw a familiar pair of purple eyes.

"Ayashi?" said Ahiru.

The girl in the jumpsuit smirked.

"Well," she said, picking up another piece of trash. "I never thought I'd see you here…"

Ahiru glared angrily at her.

"What are you doing here?" she said. "You're the reason I can't write or sing anymore--"

"Hold on…" said Ayashi. "Did you say that you can't write or sing anymore?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I never expected that from you…" she said.

Ahiru sighed.

"I'm so worried about Ryuichi…that I can't concentrate on my music…so I left…"

Ayashi sat next to her.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but…Atsushi used to tell me that one of your best qualities was that you would give up your own life to protect your friends…"

"Atsushi told you that?"

"Yeah…"

"But why were you trying to kill me?"

"I kinda felt like you do right now when Atsushi died…"

Ahiru took off her orange cap.

"What do you mean?" she said.

Ayashi sighed.

"When Atsushi died…I felt so lonely…you have to understand…that he was my only friend…I guess I couldn't handle it…and I lost my sanity…"

She looked at the orange jumpsuit she was wearing.

"Listen to me Ahiru…don't make the same mistake…stick to your friends…they care about you…you're not alone…"

"What about Ryu?" said Ahiru, tears forming in her eyes. "What if he never comes back?"

"He will. I didn't stab him that hard…"

Ahiru stared at Ayashi. She held the stick in her hand.

"I never meant to kill you…just wound you…but I forgot one little detail, that singer…I never thought that Ryuichi Sakuma would care about you so much that he'd risk his own life to save you…It kind of brought me back to sanity…I realized that I had held on to the past for too long…and I brought my own fate upon me…now that I realize it…it's too late to save me… "

Ahiru held the cap in her hands.

"Ayashi…why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I couldn't do it…"

Ahiru stared at the cap in her hands.

"Ayashi…"

Ayashi looked up at Ahiru. Ahiru held the cap out to Ayashi.

"Take this…" she said. "It was the only thing they found in the wreckage of his home that survived…"

Ayashi stared at the cap.

"I can't…" she said.

"I want you to have it…" said Ahiru.

Ayashi took the cap, tears in her eyes.

"But I tried to kill you…" she said in between sobs. "How can you be so forgiving?"

Ahiru smiled.

"I was once told that you can't let the past harm your future…besides, once you get out of prison…I hope that we can be good friends…"

Ayashi smiled.

"Can you wait for about 20 years?"

Ahiru nodded.

"Yeah…"

Ayashi embraced Ahiru, tears falling down her face.

"You are a true friend…" she said.

"HEY! Prisoner 54162! Get back to work!"

Ayashi sighed.

"I better get back to picking up trash…the warden gets mighty sore if I act lazy…"

She stood up and began to pick up trash with her stick. Ahiru waved to her, and stood up from the bench.

"HIWU!"

Toshi ran to her, carrying a frog.

"Lookie what I found!" he said.

"Toshi!" said Ahiru. "You put that frog back!"

"No!"

He took off running.

"Come back here!"

Ahiru ran after him.

_Thanks Ayashi…_she thought. _That was really good advice…

* * *

_

--On the highway--

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! AND IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!"

"No you won't Yuki…"

"I don't know why I even decided to take you guys to Kyoto…you drive me crazy!"

"Because we have a deal Yuki-Yuki!"

"Stop calling me that Kiyuri!"

"But it's cute…"

"Are we there yet?"

"STOP SAYING THAT SHUICHI!"

"Tai-Tai…calm down!"

"Be quiet all of you! The sooner we get to Kyoto…the better!"

"Hold on Sarai-chan! We're coming to get you!"

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter…many thanks to Momoko, Keia, and Tsuki for more reviews! As a special treat…I'm going to make you a cameo appearance in my story! YAY! And you get Pocky!

(gives them Pocky)

Next time, the gang arrives in Kyoto, but the clock is ticking! Can they convince her to come back? Will Sarai/Ahiru decide to go back and become a rock star, or will she stay in Kyoto and have a normal life? Plus, a little background info on Sarai's past! And will Ryuichi ever get out of the hospital? Find out in the next episode!

Next time: Track 9- The Real Me


End file.
